


Veni, Vidi, Amavi.

by Frostyunicorn300



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celestine Malfoy tries her best., F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Humour, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostyunicorn300/pseuds/Frostyunicorn300
Summary: "I came. I saw. I loved."Celestine Malfoy, the older sister of Draco Malfoy, is sorted into Gryffindor, her family struggles to accept her. She becomes friends with Fred and George Weasley, with help from Ginny Weasley of course. But Celestine has an intense desire to be closer to George than anyone else, but their relationship won't be easy.[UNDER CONSTRUCTION]If you're interested a playlist for Celestine can be found on my 8tracks page, my user name is the same as my ao3 and wattpad :)





	1. Gryffindor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a character playlist. I don't know why, it just came to mind. 
> 
> https://8tracks.com/frostyunicorn300/celestine-malfoy  
> (The playlist was recently edited)

Celestine stepped off the train, head high, her finely tailored robes behind her as she joined the other first years. Blonde hair braided down her back, her hair was darker then her father's and younger brothers, her face and eyes were warmer, more inviting.  
She barely paid any attention to Professor McGonagalls speech, she to was busy daydreaming.  
She stood with the group and waited for her name to be called, "Celestine Malfoy!" McGonagall called. The blonde sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. It was quiet, until the hat hummed. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. Celestine gasped and sat at the table, there was no applause, it was silent, she could feel Snapes glare on her, she knew what was coming. Her father wasn't going to have this...not in the slightest.  
She ate in silence. Three redheaded boys glared at her from the other side of the table. She couldn't help but feel a bit insecure, she didn't belong in the house, there had to be a mistake. 

In the morning she got out of bed slowly and took her time putting on her uniform, grey skirt, button-up, the cardigan with red and gold accent. She hesitated at the tie, did she put it on? Or leave it? Pushing her fears aside she put it on. The red and gold matching her light skin. She sighed contently and put on the robe, making sure the red of the hood rested nicely on her shoulders. "This is the fate I've been given, so by Merlins beard Celestine Narcissa Malfoy you hold your head high like the proud Slyth..." she stopped herself and blinked. "Gryffindor you are..." she whispered to herself. She grabbed her books and walked down to the common room.  
Her confidence was shattered when she was met with glares. She cleared her throat and wished everyone good morning before slipping out of the portrait hole to charms.  
To say that people stared was an understatement, they did more then stare. They gawked. She tried to focus on the Leviosa charm, but no avail. She sighed continuing to cast the charm, eventually the feather lifted. Professor Flitwick clapped. "Very good Miss Malfoy! Very good!" No amount of praise could cheer her up right now.  
Transfiguration was a bore, flying was awful. Celestine sighed as she walked to potions. She was adjusting her tie when she was approached by Professor Snape. "Yes, Professor?" She greated, "come with me."  
Celestine nodded and started to walk towards the large bird statue with Snape. "Sherbet lemon." The statue started moving and formed stairs.  
She was greated by her father, teachers and Dumbledore. "What's going on?" They didn't hear her, her father was arguing with her father Lucius. "Absolutely ridiculous!" McGonagall scolded him. "This happens to at least one student every year! Parents need to accept they're children and not make them a replica of themselves!" Celestine stood there awkwardly between Sprout and Snape, her father glared at her, or more specifically, her tie. His gaze went back to McGonagall. "How dare you challenge my rights as Celestine's father!" Lucius hissed, Celestine sighed and looked away at her father over at Dumbledore. Dumbledore cleared his throat, "the hat has made its decision Lucius," he spoke calmly. "We cannot change it. And might I add Miss Malfoy, red is a good colour for you." She looked away embarrassed clutching her books closer to her chest. "Thank you professor. And if I might have a say, um father..." she trailed off shuffling nervously. "I think being in Gryffindor will be a good thing." She cowered slightly waiting for the explosion. And to say that Lucius was shocked was an understatement, he stood there gaping at his young daughter trying to keep her head high despite her nervousness. Her words failed to register as he opened and closed his mouth several times trying to figure out what to say. "Celestine..."  
Dumbledore nodded resolutely. "Wonderful!" He clapped his hands a single time, "Celestine will make a very fine Gryffindor, especially under Minerva's care. You have no reason to worry Lucius, have a nice day." Lucius was out of words to say, he just flipped his hair and glared at Celestine before storming out of Dumbledores office. "Well Celestine for remaining calm under pressure and displaying bravery for standing up to your father, 5 points to Gryffindor." Celestine smiled widely at the headmaster, "I understand you have potions now correct?" She nodded and left with Snape. He didn't say a word to her, obviously disappointed in her decision. But deep down she knew she made the right choice. She belongs in Griffindor.


	2. The Lonely Life

First year was lonely, most Gryffindors didn't want to talk to Celestine because she's a Malfoy, and Slytherins didn't want to talk to her because shes in Gryffindor. Things between her and Slytherins got worse when she tried to befriend a muggleborn student. They were friends for a while but she ended it because bullying got worse. The Slytherin house gave her a name, blood-traitor. She didn't mind it at all. But when she went home her life changed. Her mother, Narcissa tried her best to be open and understanding, her father and younger brother Draco had a different attitude towards her, they were colder, distant. She resorted to becoming friends with her house elf, Dobby. "Why is mistress Celestine sad?" He asked her one day while they sat in their room sharing tea, she kept the door locked to avoid her parents seeing as they would punish Dobby. "Lifes been...lonely you know? I don't have any friends, except you of course and my owl Nina. No one wants to be my friend because I'm a Malfoy or its because I'm a 'blood-traitor'." She set down her now cold cup of tea. "If I may be so bold as to say, what about the other two houses?" Celestine handed him her hair brush. "What, you mean, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? No I'm not so sure they'd talk to me." She bit her lip and thought for a moment. "Well I go back to school in two weeks I guess I could try. Oh isn't Harry Potter supposed to be starting school this year?" Dobby nodded, "maybe I could try to be friends with him." Dobby made a sound of joy as he set the brush down and grabbed the tea tray. He was about to leave when he remembered. "Oh its August 21st! Happy 12th birthday Miss." She was taken back at what he said. "Its my birthday?" She went across her bedroom to the calendar on the wall beside her bathroom. "Huh it is my birthday." She giggled and went downstairs. Purple skirt poofing around her body as she ran down the hall and down the stairs into the sitting room. She cleared her throat, her father Lucius looked up from the daily prophet. "Yes Celestine?"  
Celestine balled her fists up in the tulle fabric of her skirt, "its my birthday!" She said quietly, giving her father an awkward smile. Lucius put the paper down and leaned forward in his chair. "Are you implying that we forgot?" Celestine stepped back ever so slightly. "No of course not!" She replied quickly. "I'm just excited, its not everyday that I turn 12." Her father gave a slight smile. "Your mother and brother Draco are out picking a gift and we have the elf making your birthday dinner." His tone of voice was slightly cold. Celestine nodded. "I'll be in the library." She smoothed her skirt down and walked out of the room. She entered the vast library taking a seat in the plush chair in the corner. She didn't want a book even though the library was her favourite place, she just stared out the window, dozing off. 

She opened her eyes to her brother staring down at her, white-blonde hair slicked back. "Hey-" she started, but he cut her off. "Your in my chair." Celestine stood up and glared at him. "Last time I checked you didn't claim this chair so as far as I'm concerned it's everybody's chair." She crossed her arms and played with the orange sleeve of her shirt. Draco smirked at her, "your looking very....colourful." She shrugged. "I like colours, you should try them sometime, maybe bring some life to your face." She smiled and winked before walking out of the room, leaving him without a comeback. 

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Her mother placed a gift box beside her at the table before desert arrived. "Thank you mother." Celestine opened the box, inside was a new skirt in a aquamarine colour with a small brown belt that had a bow in the front. "I know you like bright colours so I picked that up for you." She gave her daughter a warm smile before sitting back down in her seat beside Lucius. "Its beautiful mother, thank you." Celestine smiled widely while Dobby served them peices of red velvet cake. "Thank you Dobby." Dobby was a bit flustered at the comment. "Your very welcome miss, tis your birthday after all."  
Celestine looked up at the table, Lucius sipped his drink, Narcissa looked a tad disappointed and Draco downright glared at her. "I apologize for showing a bit of kindness." She mumbled and went to her desert. 

Celestine stepped onto the platform wearing her Gryffindor robe over her aquamarine skirt and a black t-shirt. She dropped off her trunk and owl before walking to the train. Draco shoved past her with his friends Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Celestine turned around to say goodbye to her parents but they already left. She sighed and boarded the train, finding a empty compartment. The train started to move, Celestine sighed again, this was going to be another long year. 

Because of Draco, Celestine lost any hope of being friends with Harry Potter or his other friend Ron Weasley to which her brother insulted.  
Lifting off her red blanket she shuffled off quietly to the showers, not wanting to wait until the others got up. She took longer in the showers then someone normally would, her fingers were prune like when she left the cold water.  
She almost missed breakfast and didn't have time to dry her hair.  
Celestine half walked half ran to potions, hair wet and tie askew. "Your late." Snape said in his boring monotone voice, he put unnecessary space between those two words. "Yes I'm sorry Professor." Celestine went up and sat with a Slytherin girl, who promptly moved her stool away. Celestine spotted the muggleborn girl she made friends with in first year, she waved and the girl turned away. Snape told them to complete a hair raising potion, the girl she was partnered with hardly helped so Celestine had to do it herself. 

Halloween, not even Halloween could cheer Celestine up. She went to the bathroom before dinner, she sat on a sink thinking about what she did to deserve this when a crying girl came into the bathroom. "Hey, are you okay?" Celestine asked before she went into a stall. "I'm fine." She responded. "You don't sound fine, and I know for a fact that you're not." She kept her voice sincere. "Whats your name?"  
"Hermione."  
"well Hermione, I'm Celestine."  
"Malfoys older sister?"  
"How'd you know?" Celestine chuckled at her response fearing the answer. "Your pretty famous in our house." Celestine smiled. "And yet I still don't have any friends."  
Hermione stopped talking.  
"You know I'm sure they didn't mean what they said."  
"How did you know that someone said something?"  
"I had a muggleborn friend first year and Slytherins found out and started picking on us and she stopped being my friend and they're still picking on me."  
"It wasn't anyone from Slytherin house."  
Celestine frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "Then who?"  
"It was two boys in our house and thats all I'm going to say. Now I'd like to be alone please." Sighing she picked up her bag and left the bathroom. "See you around then...Hermione." 

 

Celestine sat on the couch going over charms homework when the tsunami of red and gold entered the common room. "Whats going on?" She asked an older student that sat on the cushion beside her. "Troll in the dungeon." She blinked and cleared her throat. "Ah okay...?" She looked up at him noticing his ginger hair. "Whats your name?" He asked, picking up the book beside her. She took it back holding it tightly to her chest. "You first." She whispered. "Oh, I'm Fred Weasley...my twin brother George is around here somewhere. Now you."  
"I'm um..." Celestine closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "Celestine...Malfoy..." she opened her eyes to look at him. He sat there. "Ah, yes well...nice to meet you...I should go find George." He got off the couch leaving her to clean up her papers and head to bed. 

 

At the end of the second term, Celestine sat at the Gryffindor table, pointy black hat on her head staring at the silver and green banners above her head. Slytherin won the house cup...again. She sighed not really eating her dinner. Dumbledore started to dish out new points to Gryffindor house, which perked her up slightly. "Gryffindor wins the house cup!" Dumbledore announced clapping his hands and the banners changed to scarlet and gold. She stood up and cheered with her house, throwing her hat. Her eyes traveled to her brother who gave her a disproving gaze. Clearing her throat she sat down. 

'Another year finished.' She thought boarding the train, she saw Fred from before who gave her a slight wave, his twin turning to face her, she froze for a moment heart moving unevenly ever so slightly. 'That must be George.' Hiding a blush she boarded the train smiling brightly. Maybe next year will be better.


	3. The Weasley's.

George...that name was on her mind all summer. Her thirteenth birthday was the same as last year, a gift and dinner. Her father took her and her brother Draco to diagon ally to pick up they're books, since Celestine was in her third year she was not required to purchase Gilderoy Lockharts books but instead, Divination and Muggle Studies much to Lucius' protests. She met up with her brother holding her books in her slender arms, her father was there talking with a middle-aged red haired man. "Father whos this?" The group in front of her caught wind of the Gryffindor crest on her chest. "This is your daughter, Malfoy?" Lucius looked down at his daughter who looked away slightly embarrassed, she saw a small girl with red hair staring at her. "Hi." Celestine mouthed to her giving a small wave. "Hi." She mouthed back. "Come Draco, Celestine." He tapped her on the back with his cane. 

 

Celestine sat in her compartment, blue dress and pastel blue hair. A move of rebellion against her parents and a brave one at that. She had to go to the muggle side of London for it. She cut her hair to, it barely passed her shoulders. The door slid open and the small redhead from Flourish as Blotts stepped in. "Can I sit?" She asked. Celestine smiled nodding. "I'm Ginny Weasley."  
"Celestine Malfoy."  
"I know."  
Celestine laughed. "You know and your not running away?"  
Ginny smiled. "I like your hair." Celestine picked up a chunk and let it fall back on her shoulder. "Thanks, thought I'd have a spot of fun." She raised an eyebrow smiling at the first year. 

 

"Can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked as Celestine paid for their treats from the trolly. "Yeah?"  
"What did you mean by 'your not running away'?"  
"Well since I got sorted into Gryffindor, Gryffindors treats me different because I'm a Malfoy and Slytherins treat me differently because I'm a Gryffindor and I have interest in muggles and muggle things. It also doesn't help when your brother is in Slytherin." She explained. "Why do you think you were sorted into Gryffindor?" Celestine bit into a pumpkin pasty. "I'm defective." She responded simply, cocking her head to the side.  
Ginny laughed. "Well it took a lot of bravery to get your hair done like that." 

They talked for the whole ride. They had to separate because the first years went in after everyone else. "Good luck." Celestine yelled to Ginny before joining the Gryffindors. 

She sat at the table and watched the ceremony. It was Ginnys turn. "Another Weasley." The hat paused. "Gryffindor!" The table erupted in applause. Ginny was about to take her seat when she noticed Celestine at the end of the table, standing up she grabbed her by the hand and lead her towards her family. Which just stared at Ginny and Celestine, they earned a glare from their little sister. "Celestine this is Ron, Fred and George and Percy." "Hello." Celestine nodded to them.  
"Ginny are you mad?" Her brother Ron whined at her. "Shes a Malfoy!"  
"And shes my friend!" The eleven year old snapped. "Give her a chance." Celestine looked at her plate. "Maybe we should." Fred spoke up first. "I think your hair is wicked." George looked her in the eyes and nodded, making her face turn pink. "Thank you Fred." He smiled at her and went back to dinner. Celestine glanced shyly at the Weasley family every so often, but they didn't catch her eye like George, how he was taller then his twin, the curve of his lip that formed a sort of heart, even the small little mole on his neck. "Psst." Fred whispered. "Hey, Malfoy" she took her eyes off George only to look at his twin. "Your drooling." He said only loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes scanned the table as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Fred started laughing. "Whatsofunny?" Ron mumbled mouth full of food. "Nothing."  
Celestine said picking up her fork. "Nothing at all Ron." She gave him a sweet smile. 

She laid awake in bed that night. Couldn't really sleep, both full of excitement for the prospect of new friends, and terror about having to see Professor Snape again. She had Divination first thing in the morning and she didn't really know what to expect.  
She left her bed and walked down the stairs to the common room. She plopped herself on the couch staring at the fire. She was zoned out when the portrait hole opened, she looked to her left, Fred and George Weasley tried to remain quiet as they reached the stairs. Celestine rolled her eyes and curled up more into her night robe. Fred noticed her and promptly slapped his twin on the shoulder. They walked over to the couch sat down beside her. "What are you doing up?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow, she raised one back. "I could ask you the same thing Fred." She glanced over at George who smiled at her awkwardly. She leaned into Fred. "I know I don't know you well enough yet but why won't George talk to me?" She whispered, Fred just shrugged. "You alright there George? Wouldn't you like to ask the pretty lady a question?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. George coughed, "uh so uh Celestine...how do you know our sister." Fred sighed and looked at his twin. "Really Georgie?" George just shrugged again. Shyness took over Celestine and she blushed slightly looking at George. "Ah I met her on the train and we just started talking and now we're friends I guess?"  
"Why are you in Gryffindor and not Slytherin?" Fred asked, genuinely curious. George just stared at her taking in the blue of her hair, curve of her nose, lips, the little freckles under her left eye, everything, she enchanted him. Celestine turned her head and met his gaze, silver eyes scanning the entirety of his face before answering Freds question in a sort of daze. "Just...the family defect I guess."  
George smiled and she cleared her throat. "I should um, I should go to bed." She got up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. "I'll um I'll see-I'll see you in the morning at breakfast." She ran up the stairs. Fred tried to stifle a laugh. "She's odd, I like her, not like her brother at all." He turned to his twin who just stared at the stairs. "Yeah..." his voice trailed off into a sigh, Fred gave him a pat on the shoulder, "lets go to bed, hey?"


	4. Eat Slugs!

Celestine sat in the common room in her quidditch uniform waiting for the rest of her team. They came down the stairs, she jumped up from her spot and followed them down the stairs and corridors. "I still can't believe they let you on the team given your Slytherin blood." Angelina Johnson spat at her. "I'm on this team because I'm good at my position Angelina." Celestine walked slower to allow the twins to catch up to her. Oliver Wood was talking to Harry up front and she couldn't exactly make out what he was saying, something about training earlier. "Oh I don't believe it!" Wood said stepping onto the courtyard. The Slytherin team was Already there. "Where do you think your going Flint?" Wood asked. "Qudditch practice."  
"I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."  
"Easy Wood I got a note." Flint handed Wood a piece of parchment, he read it aloud. "I professor Severus Snape hear by give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, oweing they need to train their new seeker." Wood stopped reading the note, Celestine made eye contact with Ron and Hermione standing near by. "You've got a new seeker? Who?" Wood asked. The Slytherin team moved out of the way so Draco could step through. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." Celestine whispered, looking up at George who stood beside her. "Malfoy?" Harry asked a touch of disbelief behind his voice. Draco smirked. "Thats right, and that's not all thats new this year." Draco proceeded to show the Gryffindor team their new brooms. "Those are Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones! How'd you get those?" Ron looked the brooms up and down. "A gift from Dracos father." Flint responded, Celestine rolled her eyes. "I see father didn't send you one Celestine." Draco smiled sourly at his sister. "Fuck off Draco." She whispered. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." He sneered, turning his attention to Ron. "You see Weasley unlike some, my father can afford the best." Hermione stepped into the conversation. "At least no one in Gryffindor had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." Celestine smiled a little at her statement.  
"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." He responded darkly. Celestine tried to step forward but Fred and George stopped her, she balled her fists together, growling slightly, she hated that word and she hated it when people were called that word, to be more specific, when people she considered a friend was called 'mudblood'. Ron beat her to the punch. "You'll pay for that one Malfoy! Eat slugs!" Rons jinx backfired and hit him instead due to his broken wand. The blast sent him backwards landing on his back on the ground. Celestine and the Gryffindor team went to him along with Harry and Hermione. "Are you okay, Ron? Say something?" She asked. Celestine gagged slightly when Ron started to puke up slugs. In the corner of her eye she noticed the small little first year with the camera. "Wow! Can you turn him around Harry?" He asked, Harry and Hermione picked up Ron under the shoulders and started to walk away. "No Collin get out of the way!" Ron kept puking up slugs as the three of them started to walk away. "Lets take him to Hagrid, he'll know what to do." Celestine approached her brother, scowling. "That was really low Draco." She whispered but there was something in her voice thay reminded him of their mother. "It was the truth." He responded simply. Celestine groaned both the Slytherin and Gryffindor team watched them. "Thats not the truth! Shes not a...you know what! Shes a witch like me! Like mother! Shes not any different then the rest of us." She pushed her small frame past her brother. "Enjoy practice." She stomped off back towards the common room. The Gryffindor team followed suit. 

Celestine sat in Divination, hand resting on her cheek she listened to Professor Trelawney drone on and on about tea leaves. Finally she was able to drink the tea in front of her.  
"What did you get?" Her partner, a Hufflepuff asked excitedly, enjoying the class more then Celestine was at that very moment.  
"Erm, let me check." The leaves formed a sort of anchor like shape at the bottom of her cup. "Ah, it looks like an anchor but I'm not sure?"  
The Hufflepuff grabbed the cup. "Oh! It is!" She squealed excitedly. "An anchor..." she read, "is a pleasing symbol of good and loyal friends, constancy in love, and the realization of your wishes; an emblem of safety."  
Celestine smiled and took her cup back. The Hufflepuff drank from her cup and handed it to Celestine.  
"I didn't get your name."  
"Anna"  
"Hi Anna, I'm Celestine." She smiled and turned her attention to the cup. "Okay, lets see...uh...it looks like an ace of hearts, but also an urn and a bed...so thats..." she looked off the book. "An illness at home..." Celestine opened her mouth to say something but Trelawney cut her off.  
"Class dismissed see you all tomorrow." Celestine grabbed her books and walked out of the small trap door, towards her least favorite class: potions. At least it was the last class of the day. 

Her feet dragged on the ground leaving dirt on the front of her shoes. She was almost to the dungeons when she was stopped by Fred and George who noticed her expression. They looked at each other, then to her who was looking at the twins with raised eyebrows.  
"What?" Without a word they turned her around and linked arms with her. Since they were so tall her arms were raised up fairly high.  
"What are you doing?" She yelled in a whisper turning her head back at the potions door. "We're skipping: we have pranks to plan." George said simply smiling at her, mischief lining his voice. If that meant that she didn't have to see Snape today she was all for it.  
"Lead the way boys!" She said dramatically. All three of them burst out laughing and walked back to the common room. 

"No no," Fred sighed, crumpling the parchment in his hands. "That'll never work!"  
They'd all been sitting cross-legged in a circle in the Gryffindor Common-room, being warmed by the open fire while Fred had open a collection of loose parchment shreds and was prepared to write down any more ideas the other two had.  
George looked at Celestine's now faded blue hair and got an idea.  
"I got it!" He announced, making Celestine look up from her book in curiosity. Fred, on the other hand, smiled at his twin.  
"Well?" He urged, his eyes dancing with mischief.  
George cleared his throat; "I have to thank Celestine's hair for this," He began as Celestine and Fred leaned in as if about to be told a deep, dark secret.  
"How about we charm Lockharts-- NO. Flitwick's cup. And when he goes to drink out of it, he'll turn different colours."  
Celestine raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess, I'm needed as the 'Filch-Distractor'?"  
The twins looked at each other, then her, and nodded. She gave an exasperated sigh.  
"Only if you promise I won't get caught. I'm already going to get a letter from my father for skipping potions, I don't need it to be a howler." Celestine closed her book and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What time is the Game tomorrow?"  
"One in the afternoon." Fred answered. "Will your father be there?"  
Celestine nodded, "Most definitely; for Draco, not me." George cocked his head to the side.  
"How do you know he'll only be there for Draco?" Genuine concern was thick in his tone.  
Celestine played with the hem of her skirt, "Father and I, we..," she bowed her head as it seemed a grey cloud had melted all the vibrance from her radiant face and hair.  
"We don't get along very well as of late, and I just know for a fact that he's not coming for me."  
George got up from his spot on the floor to sit closer beside her.  
"Celestine, does he... does he hurt you?" He inquired solemnly.  
She gave him a sour expression.  
"No? Of course not! What are you getting from this that made you think that!?"  
Celestine was standing now in front of the ginger, hands on her hips, her grey jumper rode up a bit from having jumped from the her spot on the floor. She scowled at George.  
On the other side of the floor, Fred stayed silent, not wanting to get yelled at himself.  
George sighed standing up, towering over her.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered simply, his uneven lengths of ginger hair bunching in front of his chocolate eyes.  
Celestine's arms were crossed now as she scowled back at him with her warm silver eyes. Despite the rather aggravated posture, George could see the rage behind her eyes slowly dissipating. Merlin's beard, it was like looking into a pair of blizzards as he studied her steady gaze.  
Her shoulders slacked before she returned to where she'd sat before, the book she'd been studying still where she'd left it.  
"It's just, the way you talk about him...I just...I mean we're friends right?"  
She nodded, looking up at him once more.  
"I'm sorry for yelling, it's totally understandable. I'm just on edge about the game, is all. I don't want to be anymore of a disappointment than I already am."  
George exhaled deeply.  
"You're nowhere near a disappointment, Celestine. And don't worry bout a thing, because tomorrow we're going to win the game and your father is going to be proud of you!" He said smiling eagerly at her now. He didn't notice how close he was to her. There was only enough space for perhaps a small book to fit between them. But either Celestine didn't notice, or had disregarded the close proximity of the Weasley twin she'd been brought up to despise as her father did.  
She frowned. "But Draco--"  
He shook his head, trying not to allow that tiny wave of impatience reveal itself to her. If only she knew just how much it pained him to hear her talking so negatively.  
"Forget about Draco for a moment. Think about you now." His index finger poked into her chest as a small curve of her lips began to crease her cheeks. But he wasn't finished:  
"Start thinking about yourself for a change. Don't worry about what anyone else is thinking about you, because all that matters is what you think of yourself."  
Though his finger hadn't left it's space over her heart, as soon as he'd finished his speal, it began to wander idly to her upper arm before at last withdrawing himself. Warily, she stepped back, awkward tension filling the air like a fog.  
"It's raining." She murmured, desperately trying to alter the mood that'd overcome The common room.  
"Yeah it is." Fred snickered, causing George to flinch in surprise. Up until that moment, Fred had been but a distant memory. It hardly seemed possible that he'd been quiet for that long.  
George only wished that he'd given that blockhead a silencing charm before he had to open his mouth.  
"What?" Fred asked, seemingly unaware of the moment he'd just shattered. It would've been believable, too, if Fred hadn't been smiling like a Joker-card the entire time.  
As Fred straightened in his resting place, cracking his spine quite loudly, Celestine noted, he shook the mess of unruly ginger before letting out a boisterous laugh.  
"You two are adorable, I really thought you were going to kiss her Georgie! Too bad I'm the one with the balls, and you're the one with the... the..." He couldn't finish as another wave of incoherent sputtering noises resounded from his lips. It sounded more like he was choking on a golf ball instead of laughing, Celestine thought to herself as her cheeks flushed a deep crimson.  
Without warning, her shame having took possession of her limbs, she grabbed one of the books of the carpet and pelted it at the other Weasley twin.  
Unfortunately, her aim was off by... let's just say a lot... and it ended up hitting the wall behind him, the pages having been shredded from their frame and spilling out like a collection of moths.  
"Shut up Fred. George and I are friends that's all! He was just comforting me." She defended, though it was obvious the more that she attempted to restore her pride, the more it would sound like she was simply covering up an obvious statement.  
Fred got up from the chair and went towards the portrait which represented the exit out of the common room.  
"Yeah okay, keep telling yourself that. I'll be at dinner."  
Celestine blinked as Fred strode out like a victorious warrior.  
"Oh,.. it's dinner. I forgot!" George laughed before looping his arm through hers and guiding her out into the corridor.  
"After you, friend." George stated, dramatically bowing as his arms stretched out towards where the Grand Hall awaited. He'd been struggling to conceal the amusement in himself, but Celestine was already laughing until she was gasping for breath.  
In retort, she gave the lowest curtsy she'd ever attempted, using the hem of her robe as a makeshift skirt.  
"Why thank you friend!" She replied in an obnoxiously high-pitched tone before she started skipping down the hall with him en tow.  
Yet before they could laboriously make their way down the marble stairs which ultimately lead into the Great Hall, Celestine pulled George back by the scruff of his robe.  
"I got an idea." She whispered eagerly to George before she jumped up onto the railing and sat it with one leg resting on the one side closest to the steps. She was faced George, a childish grin plastered across her face.  
"Mum never lets me do this!" She exclaimed before giving herself a slight push. Within moments she'd begun to slide, her smile refusing to dwindle as she held on for dear life during the ride along the banister. George followed her without question or complaint, almost falling off a few times due to his tall frame.  
They entered the Great Hall in a fit of flustered giggles and sat together at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares of the other students. 

 

It was the first game of the season: 'Gryffindor vs Slytherin'.  
Unfortunately, even though Gryffindor was known for its leadership and heroic archetypes, was losing. Even though it didn't take a detective to know that Slytherin was playing dirty, Madam Hooch made no effort to put a halt to the obnoxious Slytherin cronies.  
Celestine held the quaffle under her arm and threw it towards the tallest hoop. Her heart soared as the ball spun in the air towards the goal. Unfortunately, she watched seemingly in slow motion as Miles Bletchley, having only moments ago been a few yards to her right, averted the quaffle's destination and sent it, hurling to a Slytherin chaser. Loud jeering laughter could be heard from the Slytherin team as they watched the desperate Gryffindors struggling so haplessly.  
With a loud groan she flew after him, but it was all for naught as the quaffle landed in the Gryffindor hoop mere seconds after she'd turned.  
"AND ANOTHER GOAL FOR SLYTHERIN!" Lee Jordan shouted over the stadium, "SLYTHERIN LEADS GRYFFINDOR 90 TO 30!"  
Celestine sighed and looked over towards Fred who was frowning clutching his beater's bat tightly in his right hand. For a moment she thought he'd been hurt, he'd never looked so angry than he did now.  
"Alright there Scarhead?" She heard her brother shout at Harry. She rolled her eyes and continued to play, feeling the harsh wind rushing against her face as her Gryffindor robes fluttered behind her.  
"Watch yourself Harry!" Oliver Wood shouted just seconds before he was hit by a bludger,  
He spun to the ground with a dull thud of the sand pile which engulfed the bases of every hoop, and Celestine watched as various members of Madam Pomfrey's staff made their way out onto the playing field.  
"AND THE GRYFFINDOR KEEPER, OLIVER WOOD, IS DOWN BY BLUDGER! IT DOES NOT LOOK GOOD FOR GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Son of a bitch..." She whispered under her breath before she jumped back into the rigors of the game. That bludger remained soaring through the air as if possessed, almost always aiming for Harry with each time it rounded back into the Quidditch field.  
It was a terrifying realization to behold when Celestine, along with the various other Gryffindors, realized that Harry was, in fact, being pursued by the deadly bludger.  
Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Draco abruptly stopped his broom a smug expression plastered on his face. Merlin's beard, she wanted to punch him.  
"Training for the ballet Potter?" He chortled dumbly as she flew next to him, scorn written across her Malfoy face.  
"Shut up Draco!" She shouted before attempting to smack him. He dodged her blow as Celestine sped past, too busy focusing on her brother to pay attention to the snitch having flown almost a foot or so from her face. More problematic, however, was the bludger (which was still trailing ferociously behind Harry), until her brother ducked and it was suddenly right in front of her.  
She screamed moments before she was hit.  
After that, everything was a bit blurry. Her entire face was numb, and she only somewhat remembered the harrowing sensation of falling in empty air, her broom clenched in her fist. Unable to process the concept of falling, it was almost laughable how impossible it would be for Celestine to even try and stop herself from the eventual landing. In and out her consciousness faded, occasionally allowing her a second to gather her thoughts on what was happening around her. As if she were observing a film depicting what a collection of days sped-up looked like, it was as though she herself were time travelling.  
Night.  
Day.  
Night.  
Day.  
Night--  
When Celestine came to, she was laying in a clean-sheeted bed at the hospital wing. To her left, Harry was laying in a bed identical to her own, his arm bound in an off-white sling. He was awake and upright against the plush pillow, watching the finicky nurses tend to the various injured patients. Where was Oliver?  
It took a moment for Celestine to collect her bearings, but eventually she was able to see straight, and not in double. With an almost aged speed of movement (or lack thereof), she sat up, wincing slightly at the stiffness of her leg and the numbness of her face.  
"What happened?" She moaned, eyes half-lidded. It's always a sad day when one realizes they were winded simply by sitting up in bed.  
"Rogue bludger. You got hit." Harry replied in a stiff tone, clearly in a lot of pain. "You broke your leg in three different places, as far as I've heard. And your face was pretty messed up too..." He said, wincing as he used his other hand to give her a slight visual of just how much her skull had endured. From the looks of it the side of her forehead, cheek, eye and nose took the brunt of the force.  
Despite the roar her ears resonating uproariously every time she moved her head, she nodded, trying absorb everything Harry had just told her.  
Her eyes then fixed themselves on his sling. "And what happened to you? What's your story?" She asked in a slow, weary tone.  
"I fell and broke my arm and Lockhart tried to help but ended up removing all the bones in my arm-"  
Celestine involuntary gagged at that tidbit of information before smiling, "Sorry, go on." "Anyway,.. Madam Pomfrey is growing the bones back."  
Celestine smiled softly and grabbed the bottle beside Harry, feeling a looming danger to the potion with how deeply and detailed the skull was etched into it.. "Is that what this is for?"  
    "Yeah."  
Madam Pomfrey walked into the room eyeing the two of them inquisitively before she leaned over Celestine's leg before giving it an experimental tap of her wand. A warm sensation washed over her otherwise chilled feet and toes, and she couldn't help but giggle softly at the unique feeling.  
"You can go, dear. As for you." She pointed to Harry. "You're staying." Celestine gave Harry a small shrug and smile before thanking Madam Pomfrey. Luckily the wand-tap that the aged Witch had administered had enabled her to walk without any pain. Thank Merlin for magic, she thought as she proceeded to half-limp out of the Hospital wing. Hopefully the stairs would be merciful given her temporary handicap and they'd let her go immediately to Gryffindor commons without needing to go around in too many circles. 

 

"Password?"  
"Wattlebird."  
The portrait gave a contented smile before slowly swinging open, allowing Celestine to step through. George stood up almost immediately before Celestine's shoes could get through the doorframe.  
"Celestine!" He ran over to her like a giant excited puppy.  
He picked her up and swung her around, giving her a bone-crushing hug in the process.  
"George...George...GEORGE!" She yelled, though she was laughing. As though she were a china-doll, he set her down on the plush sofa which viewed the fireplace..  
As he sat down beside her, his weight causing her to roll towards him as he put his arm around her to steady her (and kept his arm there. For support, he explained to her).  
"I already broke my leg, you git. I don't need broken ribs to!" She glared teasingly, pretending (and failing) to be imposing.  
Instead of the reaction she thought she'd get, which would've been a brief apology followed by giving her a foot or so of personal space, he proceeded to wrap her in a much gentler hug, which she obliged, her arms looping around his waist as she rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat.  
Celestine smiled softly closing her eyes. "I am glad to see that you care, though." She whispered softly, breathing in the rustic scent of the Weasley twin.  
George smiled and placed a large hand on her head, his fingers combing through her hair. Meanwhile the other arm slid around her shoulders, pressing her closer to himself.  
"I'm glad to see you're okay, too." Ron cleared his throat in a rather boisterous tone before concern creased his features. "Has anyone noticed.., something's missing..."  
Celestine blinked and stepped away from George before she, too, began to search the common room. He was right, there was something amiss.  
"Has anyone noticed what Ron?" She finally asked, having no idea what Ron was hinting towards. Everyone in the room was looking at Ron, now.  
"Collin is missing." He said simply, his cheeks flushed red from the amount of attention he unknowingly gave himself.  
Celestine rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he's fine, he's probably off taking pictures somewhere." She soothed, rubbed his shoulders in a reassuring manner. "He'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't notice, but I forgot that a friend of mine helped me write this chapter. I thought I added a thank you at the end. :)))


	5. Broke

The news about Colin Creevey was saddening, he was petrified the night he didn't come back after curfew, Celestine believed in the chamber now she thought the cat was an accident. 

Harry was awake and told them about it, how his body was stiff and unmoving, how the film in his camera exploded when Dumbledore opened it, when McGonagall uttered the words, "I think he's been petrified."   
He pulled Celestine off to the side to tell her about Dobby, her eyes scanned his face and asked how he was and if he was okay. "Why exactly does he hurt himself?" Harry asked her, Celestine sighed sadly looking out the window. "I don't know, I never really known. I tried to stop him, you know, to break the habit but nothing worked." She gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and walked over to the twins, plopping herself beside George. "What was that all about?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed together. Smiling Celestine shook her head. "Nothing, Harry just had a question for me thats all." She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Its fine, he asked me when I last saw Colin." Fred cleared his throat and opened his book, pretending to read it. A smile graced his face, "oh!" Celestine groaned, in a fit she crumpled up discarded pieces of parchment and started to pelt him with them. "We." She hit him in the head, "are." In the face, between the eyes. "Just friends." She giggled when a small ball landed in his mouth. He screamed and spit it out, sticking his tongue out Celestine noticed splotches of ink on it. She burst out into full laughter, George started laughing to. "Okay...okay." Celestine said clutching her sides and catching her breath. "We need to finalize the plan, I asked Harry if I could borrow his invisibility cloak, he agreed, so I  put it on and wait for Filch, then when he nears the great hall I'm going to drop my lantern then toss a few pebbles in the opposite direction. You two will have about three minutes to get in, charm the cup and get out." Fred stretched, cracking the bones in his back, stiff from sitting for so long. "Three minutes is more then enough time." He assured her, "we're not going to get caught, relax." Celestine nodded a few times, taking in a sharp breath. "Sorry I'm just very nervous."   
"It'll be alright." George reassured her. 

"Where is he?" Celestine whispered under the cloak. Fred and George were already inside the great hall. Her ears picked up the familiar shuffle of his feet, not before long his lantern lit up the already dim space. Celestine held on to the lantern she was holding letting it drop on the marble floor, it couldn't be seen on the floor due to the invisibility cloak, she rushed to pick it up again, careful not to cut herself on the glass. "Who's there?" Filch yelled, he swung the lantern around looking for any sign of a person, finding nothing. Celestine's heart was beating impossibly fast, she was afraid it would burst through her chest. She tried to steady herself, taking a few pebbles from the black lake from her pocket she started to throw them from under the cloak. The diversion was set, Filch began to walk down the opposite corridor following the sound. Fred and George slipped out of the great hall and under the cloak. "Is it done?" Celestine asked, worry plastered on her face. Fred and George smiled at her nodding. "Lets go," George whispered, he grabbed her hand subconsciously while running down the hall. "Get back here!" They herd Filch yell at them, they started to laugh as they ran all the way back to the portrait, Celestine managed to get the password out from her giggly lips. They took the cloak off, George stared at Isabel. "What?" She asked, a touch of worry in her voice when she saw his frown. "Your hair, its blonde again." She shrugged nervously touching the top of her head, "yeah, I uh missed the blonde, took you long enough to notice." She gave him a weak smile. "C'mon we should go to bed, don't want to miss breakfast!" She giggled and ran up the stairs. 

The three of them sat at the Gryffindor table with a clear view of Professor Flitwick, Celestine put down her toast and pointed to the head table, Fred and George tried their best not to smile as the small professor turned a lovely shade of violet. Professor Sprout stared at him along with the rest of the hall. Laughing was sparse around the room, he took another drink and turned orange, Celestine couldn't hold it in anymore, she erupted into giggles joined by the twins. Flitwick picked up his spoon looking at his orange skin. "Malfoy! Weasleys! Detention!"   
Celestine smiled and turned back to her friends.   
"Worth it." She said picking up the toast she left earlier. "Definitely." 

Celestine sat in the common room at the window, she sighed and noticed Hermione, Harry and Ron come in through the portrait hole. "Hermione can you help me for a moment?" Celestine asked flipping through her Muggle Studies text book with a huff, Hermione walked over to her and sat down. "Um what can I help with?" She asked, Isabel ran her fingers through her hair. "Can you tell me about muggle children and bath time? I have to write a paper." She almost whined at the brown eyed girl. Hermione smiled, "okay, well muggle children--"   
"Wait wait!" Celestine stopped her and picked up her notebook. "Okay go on." Hermione sighed amused by Celestine's fascination at the subject. "Well muggle children like bath time when there is bubbles and toys in the bath with them."   
"Bubbles?"   
"Yes, the bubbles come from a soap called 'bubble bath' and is normally made to smell like berries for them. The bubbles they have aren't like the ones you might have had as a child."   
"Okay what sort of toys?"   
"Things like rubber ducks or boats, submarines but really anything." Celestine nodded writing down every word Hermione said. "What is this 'bubblebath' for? Is it for entertainment purposes? Or do they clean with it?"   
"Both."   
"Okay. And grownups, they use baths for more of a relaxation purpose correct?"   
"Yes thats right."   
"This is actually quite fascinating really, I don't know why my family is against this class." Celestine smiled a little and turned her attention back to Hermione. "Thank you."   
"No problem." She got up and joined Ron and Harry on the couch, Celestine began to write her paper a smile still plastered on her face.   
She sat back against the marble wall remembering the events from the afternoon. 

"Well isn't it the Malfoy joke?" A fourth year Slytherin snickered to her friends. They had Celestine cornered now in the entrance hall. "Your parents must be so disappointed in you." She smiled at her grabbing her gold and scarlet tie in her pale hand. "She doesn't even look like her brother anyway." Her friend to the left of her said. Laughing she turned her attention back to the third year Gryffindor. "Maybe she's adopted. Thats probably why her family doesn't love her. Maybe thats why shes so different." The Slytherins eyes lit up in excitement. Grinning she leaned in closer to Celestine lips ghosting her ear. "Maybe thats why your a disgusting blood-traitor." Blood-traitor. Anger and sadness raged inside Celestine's body, she began to shake. "Aw no witty comeback? Nothing?" She grabbed her jaw with bony fingers and sneered. "Your pathetic!" She let go of her harshly. "C'mon we don't have time to waste on this...creature." The group walked away laughing and shouting. Celestine ran to the common room and straight to the twins telling them what happened. They decided to escort her to dinner that night.   
She sighed and fixed her robe, Fred and George were waiting outside for her she laced her arms through theirs and they walked beside her forming a sort of sandwich. They walked into the great hall together and sat together the twins were giving every Slytherin at their table glares to the point where even some Gryffindors were uncomfortable. "Guys its okay you can loosen up a little." Celestine sighed picking up her fork, picking at her food. George shook his head, "you are in a vulnerable position at the moment because of what happened and I-we want to make sure your safe now." He smiled wrapping his right arm around her shoulders holding her close to him, in a subconscious move she let herself lean i to his side, her body molding perfectly with his. "So when's the wedding?" Fred quipped, wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Piercing her lips together tightly she flung mashed potatoes at him, she missed, and hit Cho Chang who was diagonal from Fred. He started laughing, Celestine gave Cho an apologetic look. "I'm still surprised your a chaser with aim like yours."   
"Fred if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you, as I've said before George and I are just friends and thats not going to change." She stated turning to the cup in front of her, George however was still holding onto her but his facial expression contorted from a joyful smile to a frown at what she said, 'George and I are just friends and thats not going to change.' If he was so bold to say that he was starting to feel something more then just friendship it was a small feeling, a dull ache in the pit of his stomach. George slid his hand down her arm and held her elbow softly, Celestine looked up at him, he was currently looking over at the Slytherin table at her brother, he didn't look happy at how close they were. Draco held his fork so tightly in his hand she thought the skin on his knuckles was going to rip open. "Draco relax," she mouthed to him rolling her eyes. Draco sneered and turned his attention back to his own friends, Celestine scanned the and saw the group of girls, and they saw her, the ring leader mouth "blood-traitor" to her, Celestine shifted uncomfortably in her seat. 

 

It was a week before Christmas holiday, Celestine sat by the fireplace with Fred and George, she was helping them with potions homework, she might not like the teacher but she was fairly good at the actual class itself.  
"Are you going to stay for Christmas Celestine ?" Fred asked pinching the bridge of his nose, he pushed his potions text book away from him and leaned back against the couch. Celestine nodded slightly closing her own book. "Yeah, I don't really want to go back, mostly because what happened at..the first game.." she bit her lip and hid behind her hair. "Draco is staying too, I don't know why." 

Christmas came, Celestine received her own Weasley sweater, in a lovely shade of green. Ginny wrote home and told her mother about her. The twins thought she would hate the sweater since it wasn't like the lavish gift she was given from her parents, but she raved about the sweater and wore it almost everyday. 

 

Hermione was petrified.   
Ginny went missing.   
Harry and Ron were also no where to be found along with Professor Lockhart. Fred and George were losing their minds, and she tried her best to be of comfort.   
They came back late in the night, all dirty and a little battered, Harry looked the worst. Celestine fussed over them checking for any serious injuries, but Madam Pomfrey escorted them from the hospital wing.   
Celestine was sitting at the Gryffindor table sandwiched between her best friends, mumbling a "welcome back Sir Nicolas." She didn't notice that he was gone at all, looking over at the Gryffindor ghost she saw Hermione and repeatedly hit George in the shoulder who was sitting to her left. She was okay, "Hermione! Welcome back!"   
"Thanks Sir Nicolas!"   
Neville got Harry and Rons attention.   
Harry was smiling brightly and stood with Ron. Hermione smiling herself ran to the boys, engulfing the him in a tight hug. Ron followed him but they were much more awkward to watch. "Uhh..uhh." The ginger stammered, "welcome back Hermione." His voice shook and he held hid hand out for her to shake. "Its good to be back."   
McGonagall tapped her glass, "can I have your attention please?"   
Dumbledore stood and began his speech, "before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whos Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who have been petrified." The hall erupted into applause, "also in light of recent events," Dumbledore continued, "as a school treat, all exams have been canceled." The school clapped and cheered again, Celestine couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. The doors to the hall opened, Celestine peered curiosity from Freds side to see who it was. Hagrid, "sorry I'm late." He stated like it was no big deal that he wasn't around for months. He started walking towards the head table. "The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused, some ruddy bird called Errol."   
Celestine smiled a little and glanced at George. Ron shrunk down a little in his seat and turned to look at Dumbledore who nodded ever so slightly. Hagrid stopped and stood in front of the trio across from Celestine and the rest of the Weasleys. They all looked up at him. "I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you Harry and Ron and Hermione of course, I would ah, I would still be you-know-where, so I'd just like to say thanks."   
Celestine smiled warmly at the half giant then to the second years across from her. Harry stood up, "theres no Hogwarts without you Hagrid." He stated, Celestine let out a touched, "oh," the scene before her was starting to play with her emotions and she stopped the tear before it could fall. Harry went and hugged Hagrid, Dumbledore started clapping and McGonagall followed him, when Harry let go of the half giant he started to clap, then the whole hall joined in. Celestine could see the tears forming in his eyes as he took in the scene in front of him, not paying any mind to her brothers glares she was one of the first to stand and clap. Everything about this moment was just so touching that she actually began to cry. 

After the feast she skipped excitedly to the great hall with Fred and George in tow. "Tonight has been so marvellous! Hermione is back, Hagrid is okay, and exams are cancelled, I however won't lie, I was a little disappointed." Fred laughed and roughed up her hair. "Hey hey hey!" She rushed to flatten it again. "Celestine!" She herd an uptight voice shout at her, she turned around and saw her brother Draco at the bottom of the staircase. "I'll be a moment." She sighed, "I'll meet you in the common room."   
She walked down the stairs to greet her brother. "What?" She replied harshly.   
"You need to terminate your friendship with those blood-traitors immediately." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Celestine blinked and shook her head. "No! Absolutely not!" She shouted at him now angry. "They are the first real friends I've ever had!" She was tearing up now a million thoughts were running through her head. "Why cant you accept me for me?" She whispered walking away from him. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" He shouted but she just kept walking. "Celestine!" 

 

She rode the train home in silence. 

She was silent for most of the summer, without Dobby around she spent her days in the manors library reading the same book over and over. Fred and George sent her a letter explaining that they're father won a ton of gold and the family went to Egypt for summer break, Celestine smiled and exchanged a small letter back explaining that sending letters to each other will be difficult. 

She sat at the table on her birthday opening the present she was given it was always the same, a skirt or dress or a piece of jewelry. This year for her fourteenth her mother got her a diamond necklace with many rows of small diamonds. "Thank you." She responded simply and put it on. 

Last two weeks of summer and she was sick of home, sick of chores, sick of her brother. With Dobby gone she was expected to pick up most of the work, with her mothers help some of the time. Finding a replacement for Dobby was difficult. She sat in the sitting room with her parents and Draco, drinking tea and reading, there was the sound of a beak tapping the window. Celestine looked up and smiled, forgetting her parents for a moment. "Errol!" She squealed jumping up from her spot running to the window and opening it. She let him sit on her shoulder and ran to the kitchen. "Who is Errol?" Her mother asked as she whipped by her in a colourful blur. "The Weasley owl." Draco responded simply smirking into his cup. "What?!" Their father crumpled the Daily Prophet in his fist before storming off to the kitchen. "Lucius!" Their mother followed them, she had just sent the letter off with a happily fed owl. "Why are you writing to them?" He demanded, Celestine stood there innocently. "They're my friends father."   
His rage was boiling, Draco stood in the large door frame. "Their mother even made her a sweater." Their parents stared at her. "Is that true?"  
"Yes." She stood her ground. Her father clutched his cane tightly. "I thought better of you Celestine." She scoffed and crossed her arms. "And I thought you accepted me." She said simply. "How can I accept you when your a blood-traitor." Her breath caught in her chest at his words, she started to cry with trembling lips. "If...if being accepting of all blood statuses makes me a blood-traitor then I guess I am then." She tried to ignore the crack in her voice. Celestine turned to her mother who said nothing. "You're just going to stand there?" She asked her mother now weeping, her brother just stood there smirking at his sister. "I have nothing to say to you, you know how blood status is important to us and you go around and be around them." Her mother said simply and calmly. "Mum..."   
"I cant accept you, not like this. I thought you being a Gryffindor would be enough to handle, but you being friends with blood-traitors is not." Was the last thing she heard before running upstairs and packed her trunk and cases before grabbing her cat and going to her personal fireplace grabbing her floo powder she spoke the words "The Leaky Cauldron." She stood in front of the black doors and walked in. Celestine turned to the inn keeper Tom, "I need a room." She stated simply. 

"Celestine?" She turned around to see a familiar boy with messy hair and round glasses. "Hello Harry"


	6. Rumours

Celestine gave him a quick hug before composing herself. "Are you okay?" Harry asked shifting uncomfortably at her distress. "Yes, I'm fine." She responded quickly. "I'd like a room please." She told the inn keeper again, this time much more firmly. "Yes of course Miss Malfoy..." He lead her upstairs, there was a vacant room beside the one Harry was staying in. She let her owl get comfortable she was still in the yellow sundress she was wearing when she left, she changed into the muggle clothes she kept secret, blue jeans and a t-shirt for a band called, 'Pink Floyd.' Much to her disappointment she didn't grow over the summer like she was hoping too, she was still very small, standing at a measly five-foot-two.  
Celestine sighed and went downstairs to greet Harry again. "Have you got your books yet?" He asked as she sat down to join him for lunch. "Yes I got them on my birthday last week." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Oh well happy belated birthday then." Harry smiled at her and turned back to his sandwich. "What classes have you chosen this year?" He asked, Celestine huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not taking Divination again, according to Trelawney I don't have the 'inner eye.' Or whatever, and father absolutely refused to let me take Muggle Studies again which is a load of bullshit. 'No child of mine is taking Muggle Studies!' " Celestine rolled her eyes, "so instead I'm taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures..." Her mood was heavy enough that it dampened Harrys previous good mood. "I have an idea." He said simply, Celestine put down the remainder of her sandwich. "What?"  
"Lets go for ice cream." He said simply. Celestine smiled and chuckled lightly. "Yeah sure why not, I could use some sun." They both grabbed their coin pouches and left the pub for Diagon Alley.  
"So had a fight with your parents?" Harry asked when they entered the busy street. "Uh yeah, how'd you know?"  
"From the look on your face when you entered the pub. I had it when I left the Dursleys."  
"Is that why your staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
"Yes, mostly because I blew up my aunt."  
"I'm sorry you what!?"  
Harry laughed as they reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry opened the door for them.  
"Ah Harry!" The old man greeted him, "need help with anything my boy?" He asked, "not today, just trying to cheer up a friend." The old man looked up at the young woman in front of him and dropped the ice cream scooper. "O-oh Miss...Miss Malfoy!" He stammered and went to pick up the scooper. She laughed softly and smiled warmly at him. "Hello."  
"What'll you have? On the house of course, for Harry and his...friend."  
"I'll try Toffee Apple in a cone please." Harry said and waited for Celestine's pick, "oh um, earl grey and lavender please. Should we sit outside?" Celestine asked when Fortescues handed her, her bowl of purple ice cream and they stepped outside, they sat across from each other at the table outside the door. "So why'd you leave?" Harry asked biting gently into his ice cream. Celestine put her spoon down. "They didn't accept me and I couldn't take it anymore." Harry gave her a small smile, "I know what you mean." A bit of ice cream trickled down his chin, "oh, hold on" she grabbed a napkin and wiped his chin. "You had ice cream on your chin." Harrys face was faintly pink from Celestine wiping his chin for him. "Do you wanna try it?" He asked and she nodded, taking her spoon and getting a bit of the unlicked portion. 

Across from where they sat, Lee Jordon was getting his school books accompanied by Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, Seamus looked over at the ice cream parlour and had to do a double take."Oi! Ain't that Malfoys sister with 'Arry?" He asked smacking Lee in the shoulder, both he and Neville turned in the direction that Seamus was pointing. "Blimey!" Lee exclaimed having to blink a few times to be sure of what he was seeing, there they were, laughing and sharing ice cream together. "Do you think they're dating?" Neville asked, earning a shrug from Seamus. They herd Celestine burst into rather loud laughter. "You got your weird flavour on mine!" Harry yelled making her snort a few times. "Its not weird try it!" She shoved the spoon at him, sighing instead of taking the spoon from her he let her feed him. "Hey hey hey!" She laughed, "use your hands scarboy!"  
"Scarboy?" Harry laughed.  
The three boys turned to each other, Lee and Seamus smiled, Neville on the other hand looked a little confused. "Definitely dating!" The two boys said in unison."We gotta tell someone." 

 

"Jeez Harry you could have grabbed the spoon." She rolled her eyes and put the empty container in the waste. "So where should we go next?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at Harry impatiently. "How about the sweet shop?" She suggested. Harry stood up and wiped his now sticky hands. "Sounds like a good idea."  
"Well c'mon then!" She said starting to walk away without him. 

They sat at the long table trading and eating sweets. Celestine opened a sugar quill and started to suck on it. "I'll give you 3 pumpkin pasties for a box of Bertie Botts."  
"Deal." They made the trade.  
Harry and Celestine spent the next week together and by the end of it, it was like they knew each other for years. They were walking around the cobblestone street hoping to bump into Hermione, Ron or any of the other Weasleys and sure enough outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour sat Ron and Hermione. "Finally!" Ron said grinning at Harry as he and Celestine sat down. "Whats she doing here?" Ron asked, bewilderment in his voice. "Fight with parents, been staying at The Leaky Cauldron with Harry." She simply said and shrugged. "Well we went to The Leaky Cauldron and they said you left so we went to Flourish and Blotts and Madam Malkins and--"  
"I got all my school stuff last week."  
"Two weeks ago." Celestine smiled slightly. "Hang on," Harry asked, "how do you know I'm staying at The Leaky Cauldron?"  
"Dad." Ron said simply.  
"Did you really blow up your aunt Harry?" Hermione asked in a serious voice, Isabel tried not to smile. "I didn't mean to, I just lost control." Celestine and Ron were both roaring with laughter. "Its not funny Celestine, Ron!" Hermione said, "Harry could have been expelled!"  
Celestine zoned out of the conversation. "We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too." Said Ron.  
"Wait, what?" Celestine asked suddenly confused.  
"My family and Hermione are staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight." Ron repeatedly. Celestine smiled widely and stood up. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked, "to see her boyfriends." Ron mused, "shut it Ron, yes I'm going to see Fred and George, see you three later!" She said in a sing-song voice before walking back to the pub.  
She walked back into the pub and saw a too familiar family of redheads sitting at the long table. "Funny running into you here?" She said standing behind Fred and George. They turned around to see the fair blonde they made friends with last term. "Blimey." Said Fred, "what are you doing here?" George finished, they both stood up and hugged her, it looked rather awkward but she managed to hug them both back before sitting at the table herself. Celestine smiled at Ginny who sat across from her, "you must be Celestine." Their father quipped, she nodded, "yes I am."  
"We were never properly introduced." They reached across the table and shook hands. "This is my wife Molly," Celestine turned her attention now to a short plump woman with a warm smile. "Hello dear, Ginny and the boys have told me all about you." Celestine seemed enchanted by the woman and smiled, "you made me the jumper." Mrs. Weasley smiled, "yes, Ginny told me about your predicament with your parents and I just thought I'd make you one to try to lift your spirits up a little bit." Celestine laughed softly and smiled again at her, actually she hadn't stopped smiling. "Well thank you, I love it."  
"She didn't stop wearing it for the whole break actually." George chimed in, "it was really quite adorable." Fred finished, Celestine rolled her eyes at them. "But you didn't answer our question."  
"What are you doing here?" She just stared at the twins. "Uhhh." She shifted in her chair, "as you both are aware, my family and I don't really get along and when Errol was dropping off the letter explaining that you where in Egypt, my family was in the room and Draco started to run his mouth...and my father and I argued, he called me a 'blood-traitor' I went to my mother for assistance and she said that she couldn't accept me this way." Celestine paused, "she thought she could accept that I was a Gryffindor but me being friends with you two and your family and Harry and Hermione was apparently to much for her and she said that she can't accept me." She fiddled with the cup of tea that Tom brought her. "So I packed up what I needed for the year and came here, Nina is upstairs." She added.  
"I'm sorry." George said solemnly, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Its fine, honestly, I was already looking for an excuse to leave, its quite boring at home and I've already read all the books in the library at least twice." 

Celestine went with Mrs. Weasley and four out of the five Weasley children, Fred and George were talking about Egypt and their older brothers Charlie and Bill. Percy pushed passed them to walk up close to his mother.  
"Whats up with Percy?" She asked when they walked back into the pub. "He's been landed Head Boy." Fred said in a tone of annoyance. "Oh boy that should be fun." Celestine responded in a equally annoyed voice. She noticed Harry and waved, looking down at Ginny she noticed she was red in the face and muttered out a small "hello" to him.  
Percy held out his hand and greeted Harry like he never met him before. Fred and George pushed Percy out of the way, "Harry!" Fred elbowed Percy away and bowed at him,  
Celestine snickered with laughter, "simply splendid to see you again old boy--"  
"Marvellous." George interrupted pushing Fred aside and grabbing Harrys hand. "Absolutely spiffing."  
"Thats enough now." Mrs Weasley said Fred turned to her, "mum!" He said acting like he only just noticed her and grabbed her hand too, "how really corking to see you--"  
"I said that's enough." Mrs. Weasley placed her shopping down. Celestine on the other hand was leaning on the table dealing with hiccups from laughing so much. Celestine went to see Tom and ordered a cup of earl grey. She went back to the table, Fred and George were arguing with their mother. "Ginny has other brothers to set examples mother." Percy said, "I'm going to change for dinner." George sighed as he walked away and turned to Celestine and Harry, "we tried to shut him in a pyramid, but mum spotted us." 

Dinner was enjoyable, to say the least, Harry and Celestine talked more then ate, and the twins kept poking fun at Percy which was entertaining to watch.  
"How are we getting to Kings Cross tomorrow dad?" Fred asked before digging into the chocolate pudding in front of him.  
"The Ministry is providing cars." Responded Mr. Weasley.  
"Why?" Percy asked curiously.  
"Its because of you Perce." George said, "and there'll be be little flags on the bonnets with HB on them--"  
"For Humungous Bighead." Fred finished, Celestine snorted into her pudding. 

After dinner Celestine hung out with Hermione and their cats, Crookshanks and Nina got along pretty well and Crookshanks fell asleep on Celestine's bed, across from Nina's perch.  
"How about tea before bed?" Celestine suggested, "that sounds wonderful." Hermione and herself headed for the stairs. Celestine saw Fred and George together giggling by the landing of the stairs, "I'll catch up." She told Hermione and turned to the twins. "What are you two doing?" She asked trying to remain serious, Harry appeared behind her just as she herd a crash of something being knocked over. "Percys Head Boy badge is missing." He told her.  
"We've got it." Fred whispered to them, "we've been improving it." They showed them the badge, instead of 'Head Boy' it read, 'Bighead Boy'. Celestine started giggling like a mad woman at it. Harry forced a laugh and left. "What do you think Celestine?" George asked her and waited for her approval. "Its brilliant, but I need to meet Hermione for tea, I'll see you tomorrow." 

In the car the three of them laughed and shared jokes. When they got to the platform Celestine saw her brother and her parents but didn't say or do anything, George saw them and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, taking a deep breath and stealing a last glance at her now very angry looking parents she followed Harry onto the train. They passed by compartments to be greeted with whispers and giggles, Fred leaned down closer to her ear. "Whats all that about?" He asked, "no idea, uh Harry I'll see you at Hogsmeade station then yeah?" He nodded. "Cool." She linked arms with the twins. "Let us be off." 

A second year Ravenclaw stopped in front of the door and Celestine looked up from the cauldron cake she was just about to shove in her mouth. "Yes?" She asked the girl, "is it true?" She looked eager for a response, "is what true?" Celestine glanced to the twins who gave a shrug.  
"That your dating Harry Potter?"  
Celestine choked on her cake."WHAT?" The girl giggled and walked away. "I wonder where she got that idea." 

 

Celestine couldn't even sit next to Harry without being greeted by giggling girls or getting looks from boys, Celestine pulled him aside before he left for Care of Magical Creatures. "What are they talking about?" She hissed, "I don't know but they seem to think we're dating."  
"But how?"  
"I don't know maybe...maybe someone saw us in Diagon Alley...lets just hope for both your sake and my own that Draco doesn't know about this." She composed herself quickly and smiled. "Anyway I have herbology, I'll see you."  
"See you." Harry muttered as she walked away.  
Celestine entered the greenhouse and stood up front by Professor Sprout, "One to a pot! Good, now good afternoon class." She started, "in this term we will be looking at Gillyweed and its uses, the herbivicus charm, learning the properties of bubotuber pus and how to safely collect it, and so on." She took note at everyone who stood around the long table. She kept her gaze on Celestine for a moment before turning to the students who waited for further instruction. "Now, we will be starting with the herbivicus charm, can anyone tell us what that is?" She paused, "Miss Malfoy?" Celestine jumped and nearly knocked over the brown pot in front of her. "Uh...uh umm...the herbivicus charm is uh....the herbivicus charm is a charm used to rapidly increase the growth rate of plants and cause flowers to bloom. The spell can also be used to defeat certain creatures" Celestine stated earning a smile from Professor Sprout. "Excellent! Now, turn to the pot in front of you, inside is just an ordinary flower, nothing special. Just daisies." Celestine smiled she loved daisies, "look here, look here!" Sprout returned the attention back to herself. "I want you to practice the movement first before you actually use the charm on your pot." Celestine watched Sprout do the motion, a simple three petal flower is what she assumed it looked like. She practiced it a few times before trying it on her pot. "Her--BIV--i--cuss." She muttered pronouncing it carefully not wanting to mess it up "herbivicus," she said with a bit more confidence and watched as daisies began to sprout up quickly in her pot and she smiled. "Oh very well done Miss Malfoy!" Professor Sprout gave her a pat on the back in approval. "Thank you Professor!" Celestine smiled and and spent the rest of class fashioning the daisies into a flower crown which she placed on her head. When they were dismissed Sprout smiled warmly at her and winked. Celestine smiled and went to go find her friends.  
"Hey Celestine!" Fred greeted, "whats that on your head?" He asked Celestine, who just kept smiling. "Its a flower crown!" Fred and George laughed at her spinning around all happy from a flower crown on her head. "Nice flowers Celestine! Did your boyfriend Potter make it for you?" She didn't need to turn around to see her brother standing there with his cronies. "Don't you have somewhere to be Draco?" She quipped, turning to meet his gaze. "Is it true? Are you dating Potter?"  
"No I'm not...what happened to your arm?"  
"That giant oafs bloody chicken?"  
"You mean hippogriff."  
"Who cares, I hope father gets the oaf fired, speaking of father, he's still mad at you for losing your temper and walking out of the manor." Celestine scoffed crossing her arms, "first of all you threw me under the bus! You could have kept your mouth shut! They already hate me because I'm in Gryffindor! I don't need me being friends with them to be added to that list!"  
"It was long over do." Draco held his ground, Celestine's now unshakable good mood was gone. "You could have said something else, you're supposed to be my brother." She whispered trying not to cry. Draco licked his lips and smiled, "well maybe I'm not, you herd the rumours. That your actually adopted and not my sister at all, maybe thats why you're so different and honestly it wouldn't surprise me. Maybe your parents were muggles or maybe they were pureblood but knew that you would be a cheerful disappointment."  
Celestine laughed darkly and walked right up to him so they were nearly touching, "well at least I can feel happiness without hurting other people, and I am your sister! And I don't need you adding to the rumours that I'm not." She started to walk away taking Fred and George with her. "C'mon" she herd the tall one Theo say to Draco, "we don't want to be seen with those blood-traitors." Celestine clenched her fist. "Want us to walk you to care of magical creatures?" George asked and she nodded. "Please."  
"Are you really dating Harry?" Fred asked and Celestine scoffed, "really Fred? Those are just rumours."


	7. The Dream

I stood on the balcony of the astronomy tower, wondering what it would be like among the stars, I knew I was dreaming, my hair was long again not cut to the shoulders as it has been for a while now. "Lovely night isn't it?" A voice said behind me I jumped and I didn't want to turn around and be caught by a teacher but my feet betrayed me and I did, George stood there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face, I felt my face heat up and I stammered my response, not my most graceful move but he's just so cute. "I uh...uh yeah." He laughed and came closer to me, "you're so cute when your nervous." He told me. I blushed harder and turned back towards the night sky. George leaned closer to me. He brushed his fingers against my cheek to push my hair behind my ear.  
I turned to look at him. "What's going on with you, George?"  
He didn't say anything, he moved to stand to his full height and turned my body towards him.  
"George?" I asked again.  
"I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful." He whispered, cupping my face in his hands. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. He started to lean in and I didn't stop him, I let him kiss me. It felt, well I'm not sure, this is a dream after all. Its just a dream. 

Celestine woke up, rolling onto her back she let out a long sigh, running her fingers through her hair before she sat up. She's dreamt about George before but he's never kissed her in the dream. Letting herself fall back against the mattress she turned to look at the girl sleeping next to her. She shifted and tried to get comfortable to try and get a bit more sleep but the sun coming up from behind the clouds made it impossible. She crawled out of bed slowly and grabbed her bathroom bag that she kept under her window. Her owl Nina started to make noise, she shushed the eagle owl quietly and gave her a pet on the beak.  
Around her a few of her dorm-mates moved around in their sleep before stopping.  
She snuck out of the room and walked down the little hallway to the girls bathroom. Unlocking a stall door she stepped inside and hung her bag up before disrobing and turning the water on to the hottest temperature her skin could endure. 

She just rinsed the shampoo from her hair when the door opened and a small flood of girls entered. One of them stopped in front of her stall.  
"Uh, hey Celestine? Its Katie."  
Celestine blinked before laughing silently. "Um...hey Katie...what can I do for you?"  
"The girls and I wanted to know if you're really dating Harry Potter."  
"No, Katie, I'm not. We're just friends."  
"Oh, okay."  
She looked down and watched the feet disappear.  
Letting out the breath the was holding she continued with rinsing the soap out, trying not to get it in her eyes.

                                       -  
"Miss Malfoy."  Flitwick started, drawing her back from her mind. "If you could stop chewing on your hair and complete the charm for me, please."  
She stopped and grabbed her wand. "Sorry."  
She looked at the candlestick in front of her.  
"Carpe Retractum." A orange light emanated from her wand and wrapped around the candlestick pulling it towards her body. She caught it and put it down on the table beside her.  
"Oh well done, Miss Malfoy, well done." Flitwick praised. Celestine smiled a little and went to stand with the group of students who completed the charm.  
They day droned on, she hasn't seen Fred or George all day, but she saw them at dinner. She sat down next to them. "Charms is so boring." She said and put her head on Fred's shoulder dramatically.  
"Open." Fred commanded. She opened her mouth and he shoved a bread roll inside.  
"Hey!" She shoved him playfully. "Git." And with that she started piling food onto her plate. 

Half way through the feast she turned towards George.  
"You're being unusually quiet today, George."  
That seemed to bring him back to reality. "Huh?"  
"I said you're being unusually quiet today, its not like you? You feeling okay?" She put a pale hand to his forehead to feel for a temperature, his face started to go as red as his hair. "Hm, she said after a moment. "You are a little warm Georgie, are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.  
"Yes...I-I just have a lot on my mind." He stumbled out, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. To be more specific, she was on his mind, he couldn't help but notice how she changed over the summer, her body was beginning to become more womanly, even though she is tiny thing, he could see the soft curves of her legs and torso, her breasts grew and were starting to swell against her dress shirt and cardigan. Her blonde hair grew whiter, probably due told lack of sunlight, somehow it matched the silver of her eyes better from when it was light blonde. Her lips filled out, fitting her heart shaped face. And like her hair, her skin was pale, like the moon, the scarlet of her robes stood out beautifully against the paleness, her lips looked red without her signature lip tint that she so often wore.  
George came to realize that he was starting to find her beautiful.  
She looked away from Fred with a big smile on her face, trying to include him in the conversation. He smiled and tried his best to engage.

                                          -  
"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" Seamus said, smacking a daily prophet down on the table.  
"Who? Ron asks.  
"Sirius Black."  
Hermione takes the paper to look at it.  
"Dufftown? That's not far from here."

-  
"C'mon Celestine! Hurry up!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She shoved her other foot into her boot and grabbed her bag. Fred and George were downstairs waiting.  
When she reached the common room they started laughing.  
"What?"  
"Its cold?"  
"You're jumper is eating you alive." Fred said with a huge smile, pointing to her oversized blue jumper, he received a playful punch to the gut.  
"Its supposed to be like that." She said, putting on her scarf and mittens. The boys looked at each other and shrugged, they left the common room and joined the others in the courtyard.  
"Remember, these visits to Hogsmeade are a privilege. Should your behaviour reflect poorly on the school, that privilege shall not be extended again." They heard Professor McGonagall tell the third year students. 

When they walked into Hogsmeade they immediately pulled her into Zonko's joke shop. They bought a bunch of items that included dungbombs, hiccough sweets and frog spawn soap. In return she dragged them into Gladrags.  
"What are we doing in here?" Fred asked.  
"My wardrobe is looking a little thin, besides I need a dress for this Christmas banquet my parents are throwing this year." She said and looked through the dresses.  
"Who's going?"  
"Some of my fathers colleagues, Fudge will most likely be there...just a whole lot of people that I have no interest in interacting with." She pulled out a embroidered leaf gown in a deep red. She decided that dress will do, its not like she wanted to go to that party anyway. She gave the owner her measurements, he would have the dress delivered to her home back in Wiltshire. Back outside George suggested they'd get butterbeers at the three broomsticks. 

"Merlin, its cold outside." She said, putting her mittens on the table. The inn was warm, it was a little smokey but it was cozy nonetheless. She took a chair beside George and Fred sat across from them. A server came up to the table, they ordered 3 butterbeers. Celestine ordered hers warm.  
"Warm?" Fred asked, making a face.  
"I like it warm." She said, taking off her scarf and running her fingers through her winded hair. She had a cut recently so it sat just above her shoulders in a mid length bob. Her parents weren't happy with her hair choice, they said they preferred it long, "it doesn't suit you." They said, well they were quite wrong, her friends, including George thought it suited her very much. She took the warm mug in her hands and sighed contently, leaning back in her chair, her head was almost resting on George's shoulder. He stiffened at the feeling of her hair, it tickled the skin of his neck. He could smell her too, she smelled warm and spicy, like cinnamon, cloves and cederwood, not all like he expected, he expected her to smell cold, to match her fair exterior, but it was just the opposite. 

-  
In the afternoon on the Wednesday, they had a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. They expected rain, their goggles were down and she kept her hair tied back in a tight bun. The rain was worse than they had anticipated, the sky rumbled and there was lightning in the distance. The wind had claimed several umbrellas for its own and left several students and members of the staff to becomes soaked to the bone. With the rain it was hard to see though the goggles, she could barely hear her house cheer on their team over the rain, and she held onto the quaffle with an iron grip so it wouldn't slip through her wet hands. The snitch flew past her face, and so did Harry and Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker. She tossed the quaffle to Katie Bell who tossed it to Angelina who tossed it back to Celestine. She lined up with the tallest hoop and threw it, she narrowly missed. The bell rang and Lee Jordon's voice boomed throughout the pitch. She caught sight of her mother sitting in the stands, looking proud. She smiled at her and this newfound knowledge that her mother was trying to support her gave her an extra spark of competitors edge. 

Looking behind her, Harry was flying upwards into the storm with Cedric ahead of him. A bludger had almost hit her if George hadn't stepped in to knock it away.  
"Thanks Georgie!" She yelled over the storm and caught the quaffle from Angelina.  
Cedric came back down after being hit by lightning, he was fine of course and still played, however Harry hadn't come back yet, he was still up there, looking for that damn snitch.  
Celestine, Katie and Angelina formed the hawkshead attacking formation. Celestine was the point, Katie was on her right and Angelina on her left, forming a triangle. The quaffle was passed to Celestine who preformed a porskoff ploy. She flew upwards, above the hoops and threw the quaffle directly down, through the largest hoop. Gryffindors started to cheer louder and she high-fived the girls before resuming. But just then Harry came back down, he was unconscious, free falling. Celestine was scared, the voice of Dumbledore boomed throughout the pitch. "Arresto Momentum."  
He stopped falling. He was the escorted to the hospital wing, Cedric caught the snitch just moments before, but didn't feel right about the win. Ron and Seamus went looking for Harry's broom and found it by the Whomping Willow, smashed to bits beyond repair.

They met up again in the hospital wing by Harry's bed, still in their wet uniforms.  
"He looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?"  
"Peaky? What do you expect? He fell over 100 feet." Said Fred.  
"Yeah, c'mon Ron, lets walk you off the astronomy tower, and see what you look like." Continued George.  
"Probably a right sight better than he normally does." Harry said, coming too. They all backed away to give him space. He sat up, to put on his glasses.  
"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked him. In his arms Ron was still holding the broken pieces of his Nimbus.  
"Oh, brilliant." He said.  
"You gave us a right good scare, mate." Fred said, walking over to his bedside to sit down on the chair beside him.  
"What happened?"  
"Well, you fell off your broom."  
"Really?" He said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "I meant the match, who won?"  
Hermione gets up from his side to stand with Ron. "Um, no one blames you Harry, the Dementors aren't allowed on school grounds, Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you he sent them off."  
"Theres uh, something else you should know too. When you fell your broom sort of blew into the Whomping Willow and well..." Ron lifted the cover off the broken broomstick.


	8. Oddsbodkins.

Draco and Celestine got off the train, their parents were waiting for them. Celestine took a breath, she hasn't seen her parents since their fight in August. She expected the worst but to her surprise her mother smiled at her, her father however was still cold.   
When they reached their parents, their mother brought Celestine in for a hug.   
"Hello dearest, I missed you." She said.   
"I um, missed you too, mother." She said unsurely. Her mother asked her questions all the way home, some of which she didn't know how to answer. Once at home she retired to her room, on her bed was a box from Gladrags. Beside the box was a pair of gold heels, they were transparent with gold leaf embellishment to match her dress, the bottoms and hell were gold. There was a knock on her door, a small elf walked through with a tea tray, she cold smell chai tea wafting from the pot.   
"Oh!" She said in surprise. "Hello."   
"Hello Mistress Celestine, I'm Daisy."   
She smiled warmly at the elf.   
"Hello Daisy. Would you like to have tea with me?"  
Daisy's eyes widened, she looked around the room unsurely.   
"I do not think that would be a good idea, mistress."  
"Oh, it will be fine, come." She waved her forward. "Come." 

She requested Daisy's help with getting herself ready for the banquet on Christmas Eve. The first thing she did was bathe, Daisy helped with her hair, she decided on a french twist, which required more hairpins because of the length of her hair. Her makeup was simple, a touch of eyeliner and mascara, brown of course, black would be to harsh, but her lips were bright cherry red. Taking a bit of gold glitter she pat it along her cheekbones.   
Daisy helped her dress. 

The farther she ventured down the stairs the louder the music and laughter became.   
Her father was speaking to Cornelius Fudge. Draco was boasting about his grades, as usual. Among the guests were members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors and their spouses.   
"You must be the other Malfoy." An old woman said, clutching her wine in her harpy-like hands. She was dressed in black with silver snake jewelry.   
"Yes, I'm Celestine."  
"You're in Gryffindor aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Pity." She said and walked away. 

The banquet was long, long and boring. She was judged harshly by those with loyalty to Slytherin house. Some even asked her parents how they put up with her. One woman even dared to call her a blood-traitor. Her parents had to take the insult, her father didn't want to get kicked off the board. After dinner she skipped the rest of the banquet and went upstairs taking out her earrings as she went.   
Her mother knocked on the door and Celestine put her book down and walked to the door. She tightened her robe around her body to hide her night dress.  
"You missed dessert." She said, holding up a piece of cake.   
"I'm just tired." Celestine said.   
"Is that all?"  
"Yes mother."   
Her mothers eyes moved to stare at the Gryffindor banner on the wall over her bed and the scarlet and gold scarf that rested on her bedpost. She looked back at her daughter and forced a smile.   
Celestine took the cake and said she'd see her mother in the morning. 

She was woken in the late morning on Christmas day. They sat around the tree and Daisy handed out the gifts. Her gifts included new clothing items, jewelry and books.   
"Theres one more." Daisy said, pulling out a lopsided box covered in different colour wrapping paper.   
"Well who is it for?" Lucius asked.   
"Mistress Celestine."   
A look of disgust crossed his face. "Throw it away." He said.   
"Wait, father, I know who its from. Bring it here Daisy."   
The elf handed her the box, she opened it. Inside was a jumper from Molly Weasley, it was a brilliant shade of scarlet with her initial in gold. Molly must have guessed the sizing because it was bit to big which made the already cozy jumper even cozier. She slipped it on over her long sleeve shirt.   
"Who sent that?" Her mother asked, she sounded like she didn't want to know the answer.   
"Um...Mrs Weasley." She whispered.   
"Speak up." Her father said, raising his voice.  
"Mrs Weasley." She said louder. Her father smacked his Daily Prophet down on the dark floor, anger filled his face.   
"Get rid of it." He said.   
Celestine looked at him like she didn't understand what he was saying. "No."  
"What did you say to me?"  
"I said, no." Her voice was firm, she stood up. In his anger he stormed to where she was and smacked her face with the back of his hand, the force was enough to almost knock her over.   
"Lucius!" Her mother said in shock and disbelief, even Draco reacted.   
"Father..."  
After a moment he collected himself. He looked at his daughter who was holding her reddened cheek, his eyes widened and he backed up.  
"Celestine...I am so sorry...I-"   
Gathering her things she stormed from the parlour and entered her room. She spent the rest of her holiday avoiding her father. He spent the two weeks trying to make it up to her, but she wouldn't even talk to him.   
When she had to go back the bruise still hadn't gone down, it was yellowish in places. But she entered the train with her head held high. She wore her Gryffindor robe over her Weasley jumper.   
She found Fred and George she slipped into the compartment and took the spot beside Lee Jordan.   
They noticed her cheek.  
"Merlin."  
"What happened?"   
She brought her fingers to her cheek and looked at Lee then back to the twins.   
"Lee, could you wait outside." Fred said.   
"Yeah, no problem." He slipped out of the compartment and stood, almost in a guard-like fashion. They beckoned her forward and she sat in between them. The boys took her hands in a comforting way.   
"Was it your dad?" George asked. She nodded slightly.   
"Teeny."  
"Its fine...he was angry..."  
"Thats not an excuse." George touched the bruise gently. Letting out the breath she was holding she let her head fall on his shoulder. Fred told Lee he could come back in the compartment. The two kept making suggestive looks towards the pair. 

                                        -   
Dragging her bag up the stair case she stopped in front of the entrance to Gryffindor tower. While the fat lady was being repaired another portrait took her place, Sir Cadogan, and Celestine was in no mood to deal with him today.   
"Stop! Who goes there?" He shouted, making her snap out of her sleepy state. "What is the password?" He asked after seeing her red robes.   
"Umm, what is it this time?" She scratched her brain.   
"Well? Dost thou have the password or not?"   
She remembered what it was and rolled her eyes. "Oddsbodkins."   
He swung forward and she walked inside, setting her bag down and let herself fall onto the couch beside Hermione who raised her eyebrow. "You feeling okay?"   
"Snape told me I'm getting an A in potions." She pouted.   
"Well...thats not...so bad?" Hermione said, sounding a little unsure.   
"I know its not too bad, a level above P at least, but in past years I've gotten E's!" She threw her hands up in the air. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to her fair haired friend. "I could tutor you." She offered.   
"Oh, Hermione, I couldn't ask you too, you're doing so much already! I mean, your in every class!" She paused, "how are you doing that anyway?"   
"I just work hard, but helping you won't be much trouble."   
"Thanks Hermione."   
The portrait swung open, Fred and George entered the common room.   
"Teeny! Just the witch we were looking for." Fred said.   
"What can I do for you gentlemen?"  
"Ron so humbly requests you're assistance with his Defence Against The Dark Arts essay."   
"Why does he want my help?"   
"Aren't you getting an O in that class?"  
"Yes." She sighed. "I suppose I could help."   
"Brilliant."  
"You're brilliant."   
They said.   
"Where is he?" She asked, getting up with a sigh.   
"In the library."   
She found him at a back table by a window reading a book on vampires. She slammed her bag down on the table to get his attention.   
"You came." He said.   
"You sound surprised." She said, and despite her best efforts she gave him the signature Malfoy smirk. "You thought I wouldn't help you."  
"Well...you are a Malfoy."   
"Only in name...and outward appearance." She said, sitting down, she took the book from him.  
"Why did you want me, anyway? Why not Hermione?"   
"Well you heard about what happened to Scabbers. Besides you're better at this class then she is, don't tell her I said that."  
"I doubt I'm better."  
"Professor Lupin said you're the best in you're year."  
"He did huh?" She said with a small smile. "So where do you want to start?"  
"I guess from the beginning."   
"Okay, we'll start with some basic information and go on from there. Vampires, what do they look like?"   
"Well they're tall and pale with dark eyes and they have fangs and are nocturnal."   
"Try not to use the word 'and' so many times. Okay, so now tell me where you can find a vampire."   
This went on for quite a while, until dinner at least. Ron almost had his whole essay completed.   
People stared when they walked into the great hall together. Ron took his spot beside Harry and Celestine sat in between Fred and George.   
Fred was stuffing his face while George was talking to Lee Jordan.   
"How did it go with Ron?" Fred asked.   
"He's smarter then he lets on, thats for sure." She poured herself some pumpkin juice. "Did Harry get his firebolt back yet?"  
"Yeah, Wood is really happy about it."  
"Wood needs to sort out his priorities sometimes."   
"Well according to our lovely captain, we have a shot at second place if we beat Ravenclaw."   

                                          -   
In the morning she was met with a package from her owl Nina, it was in the shape of a broom and had a note tied to the parchment covered handle. She read it out loud to her friends who stared at her. "To my dearest Celestine. I'm still so sorry about what transpired on Christmas, I hope you can forgive me. Love, father."   
With Ginny's help she started to unwrap it. She was met with her own Firebolt with her name engraved in gold on the handle.   
"Oh...my..." she didn't even finish, the entire Gryffindor table and some others swarmed around her and the broom.   
"Is that a..."  
"Uh-huh."   
Wood seemed the most excited. "We'll beat Ravenclaw for sure now! Our best chaser has a state of the art broom!"   
Celestine blushed a little at Wood calling her their best chaser.   
Fred laughed. "Celestine? Best chaser? She couldn't even hit me with a book!" He bellowed with laughter. Celestine picked up a scone and pelted it at his head, knocking him over. "That was last year, git."   
He rubbed his face and sat down.   
"And thank you for the compliment Wood, but Katie and Angelina are just as good as I am." 

 

Madam Hooch oversaw their practice before they played Ravenclaw.   
Harry and Celestine stepped out on the pitch with their Firebolt's in hand.   
"I found out who the Ravenclaw seeker is." Wood said. "Its Cho Chang, and she's pretty good. I really hoped she wouldn't fit, she's had some problems and injuries." Wood scowls, he seemed displeased about the news. "On the other hand she rides a Comet 260 which is going to look like a joke next to our Firebolts." He looked at Harry's and Celestine's brooms with admiration before saying. "Okay, everyone let's go-"  
Harry sped off onto the pitch on his broom. 

Celestine tested her broom by performing a finbourgh flick. The ball hurled at Wood faster than it would on a cleansweap. He almost got hit in the face with the quaffle if he didn't move away in time.   
"Merlin..." he said and called for a woollongong shimmy. The chaser substitutes took the roll as opposing players. Celestine took the top of the zigzag formation and was almost to quick for Angelina and Katie to toss her the quaffle. The substitute players tried to catch up but almost fell off their brooms. Lining up with the hoops Celestine quickly tossed the quaffle and hit it with the twigs of her broomstick, hurling it through the top post.   
Wood smiled widely and clapped. "Yes! That was awesome! Chasers take a break!" 

 

The morning before the match Celestine went down to breakfast in her sweater, white pants and boots, the rest of her uniform would be put on later on. She walked into the great hall with her Firebolt in hand. There was a bit of excited murmuring, and what surprised her the most was she had fans. Members of Hufflepuff house and Gryffindor held scarlet and gold posters and banners with her last name and her number, 4. Even a few in Slytherin house had them. She smiled brightly and sat down at the Gryffindor table.   
"Well, someone's in a good mood." Fred quipped.   
"Well its good to know that I'm not completely despised around here." She replied in a cheeky tone and piled eggs and bacon on her plate.   
"Celestine." Seamus piped up. "Put yer broom in the middle with 'Arry's"  
She shrugged and carefully placed her broom opposite Harry's, tail to handle.   
Soon members of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were coming over to observe the brooms, even Cedric Diggory congratulated them on having such superb brooms.   
Draco came over with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.   
"You sure you can handle that broom, Potter?" He spat.   
"Yeah, I reckon so." Harry responded.   
"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" He said, eyes glittering with malice. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute, in case you get to close to a Dementor."   
"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy." Harry said. "Then it could catch the snitch for you."   
The Gryffindor table burst into laughter. Draco's face turned into a sneer and he went to say something else but Celestine stepped in front of him. "Draco, just leave it." She said, arms crossed, unfortunately her short stature did not make her intimidating because her brother was quite taller than her, he was starting to grow into their mothers height, she to was tall and slim like he was.   
Draco scoffed and walked away. 

At quarter to 11 they left for the changing rooms.   
Celestine had just finished tying her hair back when she felt two hands on her back. She turned to face Fred and George.   
"Hello boys." She greeted.   
"You ready?"  
"Always." She said and joined the rest of her team.   
"You know what we've got to do." Wood said. "If we loose this match, we're out of the running. Just-just fly like you did at practice yesterday and we'll be fine."   
They walked out into the pitch to immense applause, among those chanting 'go go Gryffindor', there were those cheering on Harry and Celestine separately. In the stand she could see her parents, she was flabbergasted, they came, they actually came to see her play. She wondered if they could hear others chanting her name. Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, Davies and they mounted their brooms.   
"On my whistle...3...2..." at the whistle blow they kicked off the ground. The bludgers and the snitch were released first, Madam Hooch picked up the quaffle and threw it into the air.   
Celestine caught the quaffle first. Quickly and swiftly she maneuvered in between the Ravenclaw chasers who were trying to take the quaffle but on her Firebolt she just glided, smiling when she heard the familiar ding. She retreated from the hoop, Fred and George raised their hands for a high five. The quaffle was in Ravenclaw hands. Forming the position they practiced, Katie, Angelina and Celestine gained control of the quaffle and went into tactics, starting with the woollongong shimmy, which earned them another 10 points. 

They were leading Ravenclaw and yet Harry still hadn't caught the snitch. Out of the blue Cho screamed. Three Dementors entered the field. Harry whipped out his wand and yelled "expecto patronum!"   
Something silver white, something enormous erupted from his wand, aimed directly at the Dementors. He still moved for the snitch, at the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle sounded the end of the game, Harry caught it. The entirety of the team flew down to where he was, Celestine, Katie and Angelina kissed him on the cheek. They landed on the ground and Gryffindor supporters swarmed them. In excitement Celestine jumped up into Georges arms.   
However it was quickly discovered that those weren't Dementors at all, it turns out that it was her brother and his friends playing a joke, they got detention for it and 50 points from Slytherin.   
George called a party in the common room. She looked up at her parents and waved with a smile.   
Fred and George playfully put their arms around her shoulders and they walked out of the pitch.   
The twins disappeared for a few hours and returned with an abundance of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz and several bags from Honeydukes.   
The party went on all day and into the night.   
Celestine wore a fairly large Gryffindor t-shirt to the party.   
Apparently they were making enough noise for McGonagall to show up at one in the morning in her tartan dressing gown, insisting that they all go to bed.


	9. Homework Is A Sunday Problem

Celestine heard about what happened between Sirius Black and Ron, she was frightened more or less but she felt bad for Neville. He wrote down the passwords but lost them which gave Sirius Black access to the tower. In result Neville was banned from all future Hogsmeade trips, for the rest of the year at least, got detention and was forbidden to know the password into the tower, he had to wait for someone to let him in, but there was an inch of good news, the fat lady was back. 

 

Celestine went on the Hogsmeade trip with Fred and George the following Saturday. It was cool outside, not quite warm but a pleasant spring day, she broke out her spring clothes and walked into the common room in a v-neck sun-cap dress in lanci floral, a white cardigan and white slip on shoes.   
The trio hit up Zonko's, J.Pippin's potions, and Honeydukes. Celestine suggested butterbeers before they went back to the castle.   
She had her's cold this time. She put the mug down and Fred, who was across from her started laughing.   
"What?"  
"You have a little..." George trailed off, wiping the foam away from her upper lip with his thumb. The gesture seemed harmless but felt more intimate then need be. She just stared at George, who was staring at her in return, his chocolate brown eyes were soft, a part of her mind told her to kiss him, but she remembered Fred and cleared her throat, backing away from George. When they turned towards Fred he was smiling from ear to ear, mischief glistening in his eyes.   
"Shut up." She scoffed.  
"You two are so into each other." He said, his smile grew wider, if that was even possible.   
Celestine and George looked at each other and shook their heads.   
Fred sighed. "Should we go throw dungbombs in Filch's office?"  
"Yes."  
"I would like that very much." 

Back at the castle they snuck around corridors quietly, minus Celestine's occasional giggle. Filch's door was closed and locked no doubt. Celestine pulled her cherry wood wand from the sewn inner pocket in her cardigan. She pointed it at the locked door. "Alohomora." She whispered. The door unlocked and she opened it enough to roll the dungbombs inside. Fred passed her two and she peaked in, Filch was sleeping in his chair with his cat Mrs. Norris on his chest. She bent down to make sure they rolled inside nice and easy and shut the door.   
"Go, go, go." She whispered and they ran to hid behind a corner.   
"3...2...1" she counted down, inside the office there were two explosions and yelling, and green smoke escaped through the door. Filch swung it open, looking angry.   
"Oh!" She squeaked and they started running.   
"I'll get you for this! Mark my words!" He yelled. 

Once inside the safety of the common room the trio collapsed on the couch, laughing uncontrollably.   
When the amusement subsided, Celestine let out a sigh.   
"I need to get started on my Manticore essay." She said, trying to get up from the couch.   
"Oh no you don't." George said, pulling her onto his lap, he started tickling her sides.   
"George! George! Stop! Stop!" She said between laughs. "Freddie! Help!"   
"Oh I'll help." He said and started tickling her too. "No, no, no, no, no!" She breathed out. "I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Stop!"   
They took her seriously and stopped, she got off the couch and clutched her sides. Before escaping to her dorm room, she came back with parchment, text book, quill and ink before spreading out on the carpet in front of the couch.   
"Teeny, its Saturday." Fred said.   
"Homework is a Sunday problem."  
"I won't be long." She said and started writing.

And she wasn't, it took about an hour and a half for her to finish, she didn't say a word, she just glanced at her text book every now and again and just wrote her little heart out. She got up from her spot on the couch and put her things away in her dorm. When she came back down the stairs the boys were standing up.   
"Its dinner time, c'mon."   
"I'm starving." George said, he jokingly, but secretly enjoyed, putting his arm around her shoulders and holding her close. 

 

"Your dad's really done it this time." Ron fumed.   
Celestine looked at him confused. "Did what?"   
"He made sure Buckbeak was sentenced to death! He frightened the committee to do it!"   
"What is a Buckbeak?"  
"You didn't know?" Harry asked. "Buckbeak is Hagrid's hippogriff, your brother insulted him and he got scratched."   
Celestine just shook her head. "I had no idea, I don't know if you three can tell but my relationship with my family is hanging on by a thread." She said. "I'm really sorry about Buckbeak, but even if I did know, I couldn't have done anything." 

-  
Celestine stayed for easter, she was working on exploding eggs with the twins to put under pillows.   
They hid downstairs in the common room and waited for the poofs and screams. Gryffindor's flooded from their dorms, covered in pastel colours. Their voices moulded together in confused and angry tones.   
The trio snickered in the corner.   
"Are you guys serious right now?" Wood asked, clearly angry.   
"I don't know, Oliver. Pink is a good colour on you." Celestine said between giggles.   
"Grow up!" He yelled, stomping up the stairs. Percy's eyes were narrowed at them, his arms were crossed.   
"I think he's angry."  
"I think you're right." Fred slipped the extra eggs into their hands and they started pelting them at Percy until he was a rainbow. He looked like he was going to explode but swallowed his anger. "Just...go to bed." He whispered in a dangerous tone.   
"Yes Mr Weasley." Celestine joked. And ran up the stairs with her best friends. 

They met up with their teammates in the morning to practice, everyone was either still slightly pink, blue, yellow or green and it amused the prankster trio greatly.   
"Hey Harry, why so blue?" She fought back a giggle.   
"Enough Celestine." Wood said, and yet again reminded them that Slytherin was ahead by 200 points, and that they needed to score more than that to win the cup. It also meant that winning depended largely on Harry since catching the snitch is worth 150 points.   
"So you must only catch it if we're more than 50 points up." Wood told Harry, constantly. "Only if we're more than 50 points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the cup. You've got that, haven't you? You must only catch the snitch if we're-"  
"I KNOW OLIVER!" Harry yelled.

\-   
Coming down the stairs in her silk pyjamas, dressing gown and fluffy slippers, she saw Wood sitting in the corner muttering to himself over a model quidditch pitch. Angelina and Katie were laughing at Fred and George's jokes. She went to sit next to Hermione.   
"You okay 'Mione?"   
"I can't concentrate Teeny." She pouted.   
"Maybe going upstairs will help." She offered, taking in the noise.   
"Team! Bed!" Wood shouted suddenly. Celestine rolled her eyes and helped Hermione pack up.   
"How are you so calm?" Harry asked, regarding the upcoming match.   
"I'm not, I'm actually very nervous, I just don't let it show on my face." She lifted her hand to eye level, it was shaking slightly, she smiled at the boys and followed Hermione up the stairs. 

 

Walking into the great hall she was met with enormous applause, those who held her banners for the last game held them up again and chanted 'Malfoy' and pounded on the tables, some Ravenclaw's had joined them.   
She waved and sat down at the table.   
The table was staring at her. "What? Harry doesn't have all the fans." She said with a smile and nudged Harry slightly.   
"Its just weird hearing the name Malfoy said positively." Neville said.   
"Well she cant help being the best chaser we've got." Wood said.   
"Oliver, I told you, I'm not the best, Katie and Angelina are just as good as I am."  
"But you've got a Firebolt." Seamus said.   
Celestine just sipped her pumpkin juice.   
"Will you're mum and dad be there?" Ron asked, digging into the mountain of food on his plate.   
"Yes, they sent me a letter yesterday."   
Someone behind her cleared his throat. She turned around and came face to face with a cute first year Ravenclaw boy in his blue and bronze robes. "I just wanted to say good luck!" He said with a large smile.   
"Thank you..."   
"Michael. I'm a muggle born...is that okay."   
"Thank you, Michael." She smiled softly. "And being muggle born is perfectly okay." The 11 year old bent down to hug her before running back to the Ravenclaw table. 

 

No words were said in the changing room. Celestine was a lot more nervous than she wanted to admit to anyone, with a shaky hand she took hold of her Firebolt and stood beside Katie and Angelina.   
They walked out onto the pitch to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet, waving scarlet flags or the branded banners and signs with slogans like 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' And 'LIONS FOR THE CUP!' And littered around those banners were ones for Harry and herself, she never heard her name chanted so loud before. Even her parents were surprised at the positivity their daughter was receiving, it surpassed their son greatly.   
"AND HERE COME THE GRYFFINDORS!" Lee Jordan yelled. "POTTER, JOHNSON, BELL, MALFOY, WEASLEY, WEASLEY AND WOOD! WIDELY ACKNOWLEDGED AS THE BEST SIDE HOGWARTS HAS SEEN IN A GOOD FEW YEARS-"   
Lee was drowned out by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.   
"AND HERE COMES THE SLYTHERIN TEAM, LED BY CAPTAIN FLINT. HE'S MADE SOME CHANGES IN THE LINEUP IT SEEMS TO BE GOING FOR SIZE RATHER THAN SKILL-" there were more boos from the Slytherin side. But Lee was right, Celestine's brother was easily the scrawniest one there. Her nervousness grew when one of the mammoth sized Slytherins stood in front of her. There was no doubt in her mind that he was stronger than her, she would just have to be fast.   
"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch said.   
Flint and Wood shook hands very tightly.   
"Mount your brooms...3...2..." her whistle was lost in the roar of the crowd. The snitch and bludgers were released. Madam Hooch took the quaffle in her hands and tossed it in the air, Celestine caught it before the Slytherin chaser could.   
"AND ITS GRYFFINDOR IN POSSESSION! CELESTINE MALFOY HAS THE QUAFFLE, HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE SLYTHERIN GOAL POST! WARRINGTON IS IN PURSUIT!"   
The large Slytherin tried to knock her away from the goalposts, he went to shove her but she spun on her broom until she was upside down, she threw the quaffle in from that position and brought herself right side up, a ding was heard. "AND SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Celestine punched the air and was high fived by Angelina and Katie.   
Angelina went around to the end of a pitch but was almost knocked off her broom by Flint who smashed into her.   
"Sorry!" The crowd booed. "Sorry didn't see her!"   
Fred chucked his beaters club at the back of Flints head, his nose smashed into the handle of his broom and started bleeding.   
"That will do!" Madam Hooch shrieked. "Penalty to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their chaser! Penalty to Slytherin for deliberate damage to their chaser!"  
"Come off it Miss!" Fred shouted, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Katie flew forward to take the penalty.   
She took the centre circle the quaffle soared, she almost missed but it went through the second tallest hoop. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!" Lee cried.   
Flint flew forward to take the Slytherin penalty shot, Wood hovered in front of the Gryffindor hoops, jaw visibly clenched. Flint released the quaffle from his grasp but Wood saved it.   
Angelina threw the quaffle to Celestine who sped off towards the hoops, she gracefully averted the Slytherin chasers, including Warrington who seemed to be hot on her tail at every turn, in one final evasive maneuver she spun on her broom, like a moron he followed her lead and almost fell off his Nimbus, she was facing the Slytherin keeper, she smirked, using the tactic she tried during practice she made it appear like she was going for the shortest hoop. Instead she pulled up and threw it through the tallest, the opposing keeper looked at her confused. "ANOTHER GOAL FOR GRYFFINDOR! THEY LEAD SLYTHERIN THIRTY-ZERO!" 

Slytherin had possession of the quaffle. Then Celestine stole it, then it was taken from her, but Angelina got it back, Lee had a hard time catching up with his commentary.   
Celestine had possession, the three of them got into a lined and started to zigzag, weaving in between the Slytherin chasers. Celestine threw the quaffle to Angelina who scored. Turning back around on her Firebolt she saw the Slytherin beaters try to deliberately hit Harry with the bludgers, he missed them so the beaters zoomed towards him with their clubs raised, he pulled up the last second and the two boys in green smashed into each other. Angelina had the quaffle and was going to pass it to Celestine but Flint shoved her and took the quaffle, Celestine rushed after him to take it, but he elbowed her in the face making her disoriented, she pulled up on her broom like it was a frightened horse. There were sounds of shock from the crowd, but she recovered quickly, unfortunately he got passed Wood, the score was 30 to 10, they were still in the lead but they needed to get past 50 so Harry could catch the snitch. It was beginning to turn into the dirtiest match she's never seen. One of the Slytherin beaters, Bole hit Celestine with his club and tried to say he thought she was a bludger. George hit Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties. Celestine took the Penalty shot for Gryffindor and got it passed the blockhead the Slytherin team called a keeper.   
Wood pulled off another save, making it 40 - 10.   
In possession of the quaffle again, Celestine tossed the quaffle to Katie who scored, making it 50-10. Fred and George were swooping around their chasers, clubs raised in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of taking revenge. Bole, and the other beater, Derrick took advantage of the twins absence to aim both bludgers at Wood, they hit him in the stomach, he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded. Madam Hooch was beside herself. "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" She shrieked at them. "Gryffindor penalty!"   
Angelina took this one, making the score 60-10. 

Taking the quaffle again from Slytherin, Flint had enough. Shoving Bole he took his club and hit a bludger straight at Celestine, hitting her in the shoulder. She screamed out in pain and almost dropped the quaffle. There were collective gasps, Minerva moved to stand. Her shoulder blade felt broken, well she thought it was broken. She tossed the quaffle to Angelina and moved her right there hold the handle of her broom gingerly, she managed to use body language to tell the girls to follow her, they sped off towards the hoops, Angelina and Katie passed the quaffle in between themselves to keep it out of Slytherin hands.   
She was going to attempt the chelmondiston charge. It ended as quickly as it started, Angelina tossed her the quaffle, Celestine flew towards the Slytherin hoops, very carefully she stood on her broom, and leaped, the quaffle soared and went through the tallest post. The score was now 70-10. She sat down on her broom and held her injured arm against her chest and flew one-handed.   
The Gryffindor crowd was screaming themselves hoarse, Gryffindor was 60 points in the lead, if Harry caught the snitch now, the cup was theirs. Harry put on a huge burst of speed, but just as quickly as he did, her brother, Draco had thrown himself forward, he had grabbed hold of the tail on Harrys broom, trying to pull it back.   
"PENALTY! PENALTY TO GRYFFINDOR! I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH TACTICS!" Madam Hooch screeched. Draco started to slide back on his Nimbus. Katie took the penalty but she was so angry that she missed. Gryffindor was starting to become unfocused, this let Slytherin score, 70-20. Over to her left her brother was yelling at Harry. "Get out of it, Potter!"   
Ignoring her shoulder she continued to play, she took the quaffle from Warrington and threw it to Katie who threw it to Angelina who threw it back to Celestine, the Slytherins tried to block her, Harry wheeled his Firebolt, bent so low he was laying flat along the handle and kicked it forwards. Like a bullet he shot towards the Slytherins, they scattered, creating a path for Celestine.   
"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES!" Lee cried. "Gryffindor lead Slytherin eighty to twenty!"   
Peering around, her brother and Harry were in pursuit of the snitch. Bole sent a bludger after Harry but hit Draco in the ankle.   
Harry threw himself forward, taking both his hands off the broom.   
"C'mon, Harry." She whispered.   
Harry pulled out of the dive, he caught the snitch.   
"Yes! Yes!" Celestine screamed in excitement over the crowd, punching the air with her fists, she remembered her shoulder and brought her hand to rub it gently. She zoomed towards Harry and kissed his cheek.   
"We won the cup! We won the cup!"   
They landed on the sand, and formed a group hug, a sea of scarlet and gold flooded them as Gryffindor supporters entered the pitch.   
In the excitement she turned towards George, time seemed to slow but they rushed for each other, lips crashing. His hands found her waist and her slim fingers tangled in his hair.   
Those around them backed away, there was whooping and hollering, someone yelled, "get it George!" When they broke apart they were hoisted onto people's shoulders.   
In front of her was Percy Weasley, jumping around like a child, all dignity forgotten, it was quite a sight.   
Dumbledore was standing with the cup in his hands, he passed it to Wood who handed it to Harry.   
Celestine looked around for her parents, they looked so conflicted, happy about her winning, disappointed that Draco lost, angry that she kissed a Weasley. She blinked and smiled softly, she kissed a Weasley, she kissed George. Looking to her left, he was already staring at her, a goofy smile on his face. Reaching for her hand, she let him take it.  
"Party in the Gryffindor common room!" Fred yelled. Gryffindors cheered.   
"I'll supply this time!" Celestine announced. After she changed she visited Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, she had intramuscular bruising on her shoulder but Madam Pomfrey gave her a concoction of something to make it disappear.   
When she said she would supply, she did, there were literal barrels of butterbeer and pumpkin fizz along with bottles, more sweets than they could eat, one of the few joys of being rich, she managed to have the kitchen elves make a few things.   
Music was playing loudly throughout the tower, Seamus was telling a story while she sat across George's lap with a bottle of pumpkin fizz in her hand, he had his right hand on her leg and butterbeer in his left.   
"Are you two together now?" Neville asked. The pair looked at each other for a moment.   
"Yes." George said, she smiled and kissed his cheek before Seamus smacked Neville for interrupting him and continued his story.


	10. I Thought I'd Get A Better View

Her text books and notes were strewn all over the carpet by the fireplace, she was laying on her stomach, she was going over potions, her owl Nina was soundly sleeping on her back, because there was no one else in the common room and she was enjoying the silence. However that was short lived when Fred and George entered the common room. Nina woke up and fluffed her feathers. The twins raised their eyebrows at the parchment and books spread all offer the carpet.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Studying."   
"You've been at it for hours Teeny, take a break." George said, sitting on the couch.   
"C'mere." He said, holding his arms out. She sighed and moved her back so Nina could get off, she picked up her owl and slipped onto George's lap, Nina in return sat in Celestine's lap, enjoying the double amounts of attention.   
"I feel like a fourth wheel." Fred said.   
"Oh, Freddie no." She said with a pout. "You're not a wheel." She smirked. "Why don't we plan a year end prank?" She suggested, the twins smiled at each other and looked at Celestine.   
"Sounds wicked." They said together. 

She left her last exam, tired and moving sluggishly towards the tower, she just wanted to nap but instead she found George on the couch, even better.   
He heard her dainty footsteps and turned to face her, smiling softly.   
"Hello, love."   
"Hi." She whispered.   
He opened his arms for her, she gleefully accepted and curled up on the couch with him. Their relationship was pretty much the same, but the main difference wad they they could hug each other, cuddle, hold hands and kiss, which was George's personal favourite, but Celestine just liked to be held. So they laid on the couch for a long while, Celestine was half on top of George who was running his fingers through her hair, she hadn't cut it since the start of the year so it fell just below her shoulder blades. The next person to enter the tower was Fred, he had just finalized the plans, Celestine sat up, excited, Snape wasn't going to know what hit him. The plan was to change his robes a bright yellow, Fred suggested pink but Celestine thought a bright neon yellow would be better, pink was too predictable. The plan was to sneak into his quarters and change his clothes, but they would all remain black until he put them on, and he also wouldn't be able to see the change. 

 

The following morning they got word that Professor Lupin was in fact a werewolf and was resigning from teaching.   
"A werewolf...I mean I had my suspicions but wow..." Celestine said while she sat on the couch with Fred and George, even seeing a neon Snape wasn't enough to cheer her up, she liked Lupin, but part of her was curious to know who would take over, just as long as it wasn't Snape, he's been after the job for years now.   
On the last day of term they got their exam results. Sitting around the Gryffindor table, George pulled Celestine down on his lap while she opened her envelope.   
"What did you get, love?" He asked, pressing his chin on her shoulder.   
"All Outstanding's." She said with a smile.  
"Thats my girl." He said with a kiss to her cheek.   
"What about you?"  
"I scraped by." He said honestly.   
"Georgie..."  
"I passed my O.W.L.S. at least." He said a tad defensively.   
"I know you did." She kissed his cheek.   
Draco was sitting with his friends with a look of disgust on his face, how could his sister be dating a Weasley? Out of all the eligible boys she could be making goo-goo eyes at, she chose a Weasley. Oh their parents would definitely hear about this, that's for sure. 

\-   
She wore her hair in a Dutch braid and donned her pointed black hat. Upon leaving the common room, George grabbed her hand and they walked into the great hall that was decorated in scarlet and gold, along with winning the quidditch cup they won the house cup as well. The Gryffindor table was by far the loudest they all drank, ate and laughed. As usual she sat in between her boys but the difference was George had his arm around her. 

 

In the morning they boarded the Hogwarts express. The trio sat in a compartment near the end of the train.   
"What will you be doing this summer, Teeny?" Fred asked.   
"I don't know, mope around the manor, read in the library, perhaps pick up the violin again, oh I'm going to the quidditch cup with my brother and father, apparently we'll be sitting with the minister in his box." She said with a roll of her eyes.  
"Really? We're going too."  
"Really?" Her face lit up. "I'll look for you." She said, letting her head fall on George's shoulder.   
"So when's the wedding?" Fred teased.   
She stuck her tongue out at him.   
However when she got home there was a storm waiting, her mother didn't care so much about their relationship, she was happy and he was pure-blood, but her father Lucius was not so happy.   
"He's pure-blood! I thought that was enough for you!" She spat during the argument.   
"He's a Weasley! A blood traitor! They're family are a disgrace to the name of wizard!"   
"Disgrace? Really? Why? Because they're tolerant? Or is it because they're not rich like us?" Her arms were crossed and she was furious at this point, her mother watched then nervously but Draco had a big smile on his face.   
"I don't want you with him!"  
"I don't care what you want! I like George! And if they're blood traitors then so am I! Actually its already been established that I am! So what? You and I both have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, father." She spat, she said almost exactly what Arthur Weasley said to him a few years back.   
"Get out of my sight!" He hissed.  
"Gladly!" She stomped up the stairs and slammed the door loudly behind her. Her eyes focused on the ebony violin she kept in the corner with her sheet music. She wiped the dust away before she tuned it and started to play, her mother knocked on the door and tried to talk to her but she ran the bow along the strings haphazardly, her mother took the message and left her alone.   
She sent letters to Fred and George by using her owl. At first the Weasley's were a little alarmed at the grand eagle owl at their kitchen window but the twins recognized the bird.   
"Its Nina." They said.   
"Who is Nina?"  
"Celestine's owl."   
"Ah, Georges girlfriend." Ginny teased.   
"George read the letter and smiled at her elegant handwriting. He grabbed parchment and a quill and wrote back. He fed Nina and sent her away.   
They sent letters back and forth all summer long, on her birthday he sent her a necklace that looked like it was hand made, a simple red ribbon with a carved lion head pendant. Hermione and Harry sent her a few muggle books and Mrs Weasley made her a dress in a soft fabric, she tried it on and smiled at the warmth it gave, the sleeves were a little long and ate her hands.   
Her mother took her out to get her books and a dress for the Yule Ball this year, Hogwarts was holding the Tri-Wizard tournament this year.   
While she was getting her measurements done her mother was picking out colours.   
"Listen, my dearest, I'm not to trilled on you're choice of companion but I am glad he is pure-blood and it appears that he makes you happy."  
"He does, he really does, mother."   
She smiled and picked a powder blue.   
"And if its any consolation he is cute." 

On the 25th of August they left for the tournament. Her brother and father dressed entirely in black, Celestine however wore a fitted white long sleeve dress with a black trim along the hem of the dress and sleeves and a black zipper up the front of the dress. She paired it with red tights and black lace up booties.   
She fiddled with her lion necklace while she waited for her brother and father so they could leave for Dartmoor. Their mode of transportation would be port key. She hated port keys.   
They would be staying in a luxurious tent away from the festivities or as her father put it, the common folk.   
They climbed the steps in the stadium, like she had told Fred and George they would be sitting with Cornelius Fudge.

"Blimey dad, just how far up are we?" She smiled when she heard Ron's voice. The Weasley's including Harry and Hermione were a level above them and stopped upon seeing the Malfoy family.   
"Well, when it rains, you'll be the first to know." Her father said and started to walk away when Draco opened his mouth, "father, Celestine and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Lucius hits him in the stomach with his cane. "Don't boast Draco, theres no need with these people." He caught Harry's foot with his cane. "Do enjoy yourself, while you can, come along." He said, Celestine let out a sigh and looked at George, a sly smile crossed her face, she started to walk towards the metal rails, her heels clicked as she did so. She started to climb up.   
"Celestine, what on earth are you doing?" Her father whispered in horror. She bent down to step onto the platform and looked down at her father.   
"I thought I'd get a better view!" She shouted, red lips pulled into a smile and put her arms around her boyfriend and his twin.   
They started again for the top row. George took his Ireland scarf off and wrapped it around her. "There so you don't get cold." He winked, catching sight of the red ribbon he smiled, "I didn't think you'd wear it."  
"Why wouldn't I?"   
"Well...because its not like your other things...everything you have is so..."   
She kissed George to shut him up, at that moment she was grateful for her stiletto heels, it was easier to reach his lips without him laughing at her and calling her stature 'adorable.'   
"You made it for me...therefore that makes it the most priceless piece of jewelry I own."  
Fred smacked George on the shoulder. "Look! Its the Irish!"   
Seven green and white figures fly through the air on their brooms, leaving a colored trail behind them. A glittering leprechaun appears in the sky and starts dancing. People in the arena start to chant 'Irish! Irish! Irish!'   
"Here come the Bulgarians!"   
Seven red figures this time, one of them performs a stunt on his broom. One of them appears on the large screen. The crowd begins to chant 'Krum! Krum! Krum!'   
"Who's that?" Hermione asks.   
"Thats the best seeker in the world!"   
"Krum!"   
The ministers voice boomed around them.   
"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure, to welcome you all to the final of the 422nd Quidditch world cup! Let the match begin!" There is a ball of white light as it starts.

After the match she said goodbye to George and her friends before going back to her father and brother.   
The group watched her walk over, her father looked calm but he wasn't, he grabbed her roughly by the arm, she let out a yelp and pulled her away. "Insufferable girl!" He spat and continued to yell at her.   
She spent the rest of the summer in her bedroom. Her father left a bruise on her arm, it was unintentional but he came around to feel bad about it so he tried to make it up, his latest peace offering was a pearl necklace. She wore it anyway, it was quite pretty and it matched her skin tone very well.

 

On the train George and Celestine sat on one side of the compartment while George stretched out on the other side.   
"You need a haircut." She said, pushing George's hair back.   
"My hair is fine, I think it looks good."   
She smiles playfully at him before swooping in to kiss his cheek quickly, leaving behind a red lipstick print.   
"Anything from the trolly dears?" The trolly witch asked.  
Celestine stands up and takes out her coin purse.   
"What do you guys want?" She asked, they stood to join her and started telling the trolly lady what they wanted.  
"Anything for you, dear?"  
"Umm...3 bottles of iced pumpkin juice...pink coconut ice and a chocoball." She paid the trolly witch and went to go sit with the twins handing them a bottle of pumpkin juice. 

 

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."   
Mr Filch ran up the isle and to Dumbledore, he whispered something to him and ran off again. 

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen, to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard Tournament! Now for those of you who don't know, The Tri-Wizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is chosen to compete, let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say this, the contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more on that later. Now please help me on welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."   
A group of girls dressed in blue walk up the isle in a proper manner, they stop and sigh at one side of the room and do the same with the other, they ran or rather skipped to the front of the great hall, releasing butterflies and continued towards the front of the hall. Madame Maxime followed them, she was very tall, probably taller then Hagrid. Seamus tapped Ron. "Blimey, thats one big woman." Celestine narrowed her eyes at Seamus and leaned into George's side who currently had his arm around her waist.   
Dumbledore lead Madame Maxime to the front of the room. "And now, welcome our friends from the north, please greet, the proud sons of Durmstrang. And their high master, Igor Karkaroff."   
A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and stabbing them into the ground, upon doing so sparks release from the staffs. A few boys did flips and one breathes fire. "Blimey its him. Its Victor Krum." Celestine turned her head towards the doors, Krum walked with his headmaster.  
"Albus." Igor and Dumbledore hugged. 

The feast continued as it would before Dumbledore continued his speech.   
"Your attention please!"   
Everyone stops to look at Dumbledore. "I would like to say s few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Mr Bartimus Crouch."   
Thunder roars overhead and began leaking through the roof, students start to scream. A man steps from a doorway and points his wand up at the roof, sealing it.   
"Bloody hell, its Mad-Eye Moody."   
"Alastor Moody? The auror?"   
"Auror?"   
"Dark wizard catcher, half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him. He's supposed to be as mad as a hatter though, these days."   
Moody walked to Dumbledore and they shook hands, "ah, my dear old friend, thanks for coming."   
"Blasted ceiling." Moody takes a drink of something.   
"What do you suppose he's drinking?"   
"I don't know, but it's definitely not Pumpkin Juice."   
Mr Crouch has the floor.   
"After much deliberation, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This decision is final." Hogwarts students start booing and shouting, "thats rubbish!" The twins shouted.   
"Silence!" Dumbledore shouts. He points his wand over the top of the gold box that held the goblet, a blue flame erupts from it.   
"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen theres no turning back. As from this moment, The Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."


	11. Dress Robes?

She was almost late, luckily Moody hadn't shown up yet, she took her usual place at the first desk of the middle row. Moody comes bounding from his office and begins to aggressively write his name on the small blackboard.  
"Alastor Moody, Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent. As your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story. Goodbye, the end. Any questions?"   
The class is silent, Cho, who sat beside her, shook her head.   
"Counter-jinxes..." he began and dove into the lesson. 

                                         -   
Celestine rushed inside the castle, but she was soaked either way from the rain, Fred and George said they wanted to show her something.   
"Okay, what is it?" She asked, wiping away some of the mascara that ran down her cheek.   
They showed her two vials of aging potion.   
"Brewed it this morning."  
"Brilliant isn't it?"  
Celestine shook her head and started to walk for the great hall.   
"What?"  
"Whats wrong with it?"  
"Its not going to work you know? Dumbledore drew an age line around the goblet. He wouldn't be fooled by something so dimwitted as an ageing potion."   
"But sweetheart, that is what makes it brilliant." George said putting an arm around her.   
"Its so pathetically dimwitted." Fred finished. "Its still not going to work." She said and entered the great hall first and sat with Hermione.   
Just as she sat down they ran into the great hall. "Well lads, we've done it!"  
"Cooked it up this morning."  
"Its not going to work." Hermione says, echoing what Celestine said earlier, the twins sit with them. "Oh yeah? And whys that?"  
"You see this? This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."  
"So?"  
"So, a genius like Dumbledore wouldn't be fooled by something as pathetically dimwitted as an age potion."  
"Celestine said the same thing."  
"But that's why its so brilliant, its so pathetically dimwitted."  
"Ready Fred?"  
"Ready George."  
"Bottoms up."  
They drink the potion and jump through the circle. "Yes!" They put their names in and waited, nothing happened. "Yes!" The plan backfires and now the twins are white haired and fighting each other. Students gathered around them and started chanting "fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"   
Celestine shrinks down in her seat, a tad embarrassed.   
The room grows silent when Krum walked in the room. Celestine saw Hermione flash him a small smile. Celestine nudged Hermione with her shoulder and raised her eyebrows suggestively with a smile, Hermione playfully smacked her with her book. 

The twins were escorted to the hospital wing and came back about an hour later looking like them old selves. George sat down beside Celestine and pulled her in to rest against his chest. The great hall filled to capacity, all anxiously and excitedly waiting to know who would be the three champions for the tournament.   
"Sit down please." Dumbledore said. Celestine moved her self around to face Dumbledore but George held her close to himself.   
And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection." Dumbledore lowers the light in the room. The goblets fire turns magenta and the first piece of parchment is released. "The Durmstrang champion is, Victor Krum!" Krum stands, he goes to shake hands with Dumbledore and walks to the champions bench. The flame turns magenta again. "The Beauxbatons champion, Fluer Delacour!" Fluer gets up and walks to Dumbledore and then to the same direction Krum walked to. Another paper comes out. "The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory! Excellent! We now have our three champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the Twi-Wizard cup." Everyone cheers, but Celestine notices the goblet come to life once more. Another paper is released. Dumbledore takes it and reads it. "Harry Potter." He raises his voice into a yell, "Harry Potter!"   
Harry tries to hide herself but Ron pulls him up. Eyes were on him now and most were not kind. They walk up to Dumbledore and he gives them the paper.  
"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!"

 

"You don't think Harry put his name in the goblet? Do you Teeny?"  
"No, it would have taken powerful magic to hoodwink it, it took someone way beyond someone Harry's level." She said, putting together another skiving snackbox.   
"So when are you going to start selling these?"   
"Once we've tested them ourselves."  
"Test them?" She said, a little unsure.  
"Yes."   
"Oh boy, well I'm staying far away from the puking pastilles. I haven't thrown up before and I don't plan on changing that."  
"Oh but Teeny, you and Georgie have to have children some day." Fred teased, Celestine took a bag of fever fudge and started to throw them at him.   
"Shut it." She mumbled and sat back down on the couch and fixed the box before sealing it and putting it with the other boxes.   
Leaning back on the cushions she fiddled with her lion necklace.   
"So Teeny, you're taking your O.W.L.S. this year, huh?"  
"Yeah."   
"You do know that this is a determining factor on what job you can have."  
"Yes, Fred I know."  
"I know you know, I'm just joking around. But do you have any idea on what you're doing? You know when you graduate?"  
"I dunno, I'm torn between being an Auror, playing Quidditch professionally or a magizoologist."   
"I don't think they let imps be auror's Teeny." Fred joked.   
"Enough with the short jokes, Freddie."   
"Well its not like I'm in short supply."  
"Okay, seriously? I will slap you."  
"That would be tremendously ambitious of you, can you reach?"   
She went to smack him but George kept her locked down on his lap.   
"Lets not kill Fred, hey?"  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." 

                                      -   
The first task came around, it was a chilly November day, to combat the cold she went into the boys tower and stole one of Georgie's sweaters. During the thieving she ran into Lee Jordan and just winked, escaping with the garment. George noticed right away when they took their places in the arena.   
"That's my sweater."   
"Yes it is." She said simply, a gust of wind blew past her, she shivered and pulled the large sweater tighter around her body and buried her face in her scarf.   
"Are you going to give it back?"  
She looked up at him with a small smile and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, "no." She said.   
George hummed and took in her body language.   
"You're still cold."   
"What gave it away?" She said sarcastically, George grabbed her arm and pulled her in to stand in front of him to shield her from the offending wind, her hair tickled his chin but it wasn't a bother. The first dragon, a Swedish Short-Snout was released and the first egg was placed. The first cannon was fired, out of the tent emerged Cedric Diggory. He was quick to draw out his wand and transfigure a rock into a dog, the dragon took the bait and became distracted long enough for Cedric to reach the egg but not for him to successfully retrieve it unscathed, the dragon burned his face, however not severely. Once his egg was retrieved he was escorted from the stadium.   
"Who do you think is next?" George whispered in her ear.   
"I don't know."   
Handlers came around to switch the dragons, it was a Welsh Green this time.   
"Delacour." She said, and she was right, after the canon it wad Fleur. She enchanted the dragon to sleep and snuck around to the golden egg that rested in its little nest. The dragon snored and let out a but of flame which she quickly patted out and retrieved her egg. Krum was next, he used the conjunctivitis curse to blind the dragon but the Fireball stumbled around and ended up smashing some of the very real eggs, this docked Krum points. Celestine gasped when she saw the next dragon. "Georgie..its a Horntail." She said.   
Dumbledore held his wand up to speak into and his voice boomed around the arena.   
"Three of our champions have faced their dragons! So each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final champions."   
The crowd started to chant Harry's name, when he was visible to him they silenced themselves. Harry started to walk for the egg, the horntail brought what gave him his name down on the rocks, as an attempt to squash him.   
Harry narrowly missed the flames and rolled away. The horntail still pursues him. Celestine is watching nervously. He's thrown into a pile of rocks and the horntail tries to set him on fire a second time.   
"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" Hermione screams. He raised his wand in the air.   
"Accio Firebolt!"   
Theres nothing yet, he stumbles around the rocks and hides behind a large boulder. In the distance his broom approaches, he leaps from the rock and lands on the Firebolt.   
Celestine clapped excitedly, "yes!"   
He swoops down to retrieve the egg but misses. Theres a snap and attention is drawn to the horntail who freed himself from his chain.   
Both Harry and the horntail fly away from the arena.   
"Yeah! Well done dragon!" Fred and George shout.   
George starts to squeeze Celestine a little tighter.   
Its silent as they awaited for the return of Harry or the dragon, or both. After a while of nothing people start to murmur amongst each other.   
And then suddenly Harry zooms back into the arena to claim his egg. 

\-   
"Who wants me to open it?" Harry says on the twins shoulders to the crowd of Gryffindors below him.   
"Yes!" They shout.   
"You want me to open it?"   
"Yes!"  
He twists off the top, the sounds that come out of the egg are deafening screeches, everyone covers their ears and he's dropped of Fred and George's shoulders.   
"The bloody hell was that?" Ron asks from the doorway.   
"Alright everyone...back to your knitting or whatever, this'll be uncomfortable enough without you lot listening in."   
Celestine takes George's hand and leads him over to one of the squishy armchairs to sit down.   
"Haven't you two heard of personal space?" Dean Thomas asked, Celestine met Dean once before, he knocked her over in the hallway once in her second year. He saw her pale hair and started to apologize before noticing the scarlet robes and calmed down. He helped pick up her books and they exchanged a few words before he ran off to find his friends.   
"Oh, let them be." Ginny said. "They're clearly in love." She said in a teasing tone. 

 

At breakfast she was talking to Angelina about chaser tactics for next years season when she noticed little Nigel hand Ron a package, she playfully hit George on the arm to point him in his little brothers direction.   
Out of the box came old and frilly dress robes, they were probably the ugliest thing Celestine has ever seen.   
"Mum sent me a dress."   
"Well it does match your eyes." Harry reached into the box. "Is there a bonnet?" There was, in fact a bonnet. "A ha!" He held it up to Ron, Celestine couldn't stop herself from laughing at Ron's current misfortune. She let herself lean into George. "I'm buying robes for you and Fred, so I need you're measurements." She whispered and kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to Ron.   
"Put those down Harry, Ginny this must be for you."  
"I'm not wearing that, its ghastly."   
"Ron." He turned to Hermione.   
"Those aren't for Ginny, they're for you. Dress robes."   
"Dress robes? For what?"

\-   
"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas eve night, we will and our guests gather in the great hall for well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." Groans emerge from the boys side of the room, the girls get excited.   
"Silence. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly 10 centuries, I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now, to dance is to let the body breathe, inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley, will you join me please?"   
McGonagall grabs Ron and pulls him onto the floor. "Place your right hand on my waist."   
"Where?"   
"My waist."   
He does so and someone wolf whistled from the boys side. "Now bend your arm, Mr Filch if you would please?" He starts the music.   
"One two three, one two three. Everybody come together." The girls stand.   
"Boys on your feet." Only Neville stands.  
But eventually the rest of the boys stood and it was clear that Celestine was the only experienced dancer, she moved George around the room gracefully.   
"Aren't I supposed to be the one leading."  
"Well normally yes, I'm trying to teach you your steps."   
When the first dance was over they took a break and tried again, she let George lead this time.   
"Ow, baby that was my foot."   
"Sorry Teeny."   
"Its okay, you're doing good for someone who's never waltzed before."   
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome, so I scheduled fittings for Fred and yourself for you're dress robes, I already talked to your mother and she's okay with it."   
"What about Ron?"  
"Oh, let him have his frills."  
The other couples stopped to watch them dance around the room, her feet appeared like they weren't touching the floor.   
"Excellent work Mr Weasley, Miss Malfoy."  
"Thank you, professor." 

 

Mr Gladrag took Fred's measurements and he sat down, George tried to tell him they were the same but he wanted to take his anyway.   
Celestine was picking up different shades of black fabric to hold them up to his face.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Making sure the colour suits you, I heard Harry is going in green."   
"But why black?"  
"Well I could put you in powder blue to match my dress, but I think it'll clash with the red tones in you're skin."   
Fred was sitting in his chair, watching in amusement.   
"Do you know who you're asking Freddie?"   
"I was thinking about asking Angelina."  
"Go for it, I think she likes you."   
"Does she?"  
"Uh-huh."   
She chose coal black in velvet.   
"Blimey Teeny, isn't that going to be expensive?"   
"Oh please, I'm a Malfoy, money is in abundance."   
She said with a wink and handed the fabric to Mr Gladrag.   
After that whole mess they headed for the three broomsticks for butterbeer. It was crowded, finding a table was nearly impossible but they caught sight of Lee, Angelina and Katie and crashed their table, they ordered another round of butterbeers and stayed until nightfall.


	12. Merry Christmas Mr. Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smut warning.)

Celestine finished her potions essay on the draught of peace and leans back onto George. She became distracted by Ron and Harry who keep chatting away.  
"This is mad. At this rate we'll be the only ones left in our year without dates." Snape comes by and pushes Ron's head back towards the table "Well us and Neville."  
"But then again he can take himself."  
"It might interest you to know that Neville's already got someone." Hermione said.  
Ron gasps. "Now I'm really depressed."  
Fred hands Ron a note and he reads it.  
"Who are you going with then?"  
Fred crumples up a piece of paper and hits Angelina with it, she turns back, annoyed.  
"Angelina? Will you go to the ball with me?" He whispers and mimes out the actions, Angelina nods.  
Ron then turns to Hermione. "Say, your a girl," Celestine couldn't believe what she was hearing, "oh well spotted." Snape comes by again and hits the boys in the head with a book.  
"Come on, its one thing for a bloke to go alone. For a girl its just sad." Celestine rolls her eyes and continues to doodle a Bowtruckle.  
"I wont be going alone because believe it or not someone's already asked me." Hermione went up to Snape and gave him her book. She came back to the table and gathered her things. "And I said yes." She left and Ron turned his attention to Celestine "And what about you? I take it you and George are going together."  
"Who else would I go with Ron?" She asked, standing up to hand Snape her completed essay. Walking back over to the Gryffindor table she collected her things and kissed George on the cheek. "I'll see you back in the common room." 

George came back a little while later with two mugs of hot chocolate he managed to get from the kitchens.  
"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
"Banana Fritters."  
The portrait swung open and he stepped inside, Celestine was curled up on the couch reading a book of muggle fairy tales that Hermione had given her for her birthday. He snuck around and placed the mug in front of her face.  
"Oh!" She gasped in surprise and took the mug.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." He sat beside her and started reading off the page.  
"Cinderella?"  
"Its about an orphan girl who lives with a horrid stepmother and two stepsisters and theres a magic tree of sorts...its an interesting read."  
He smiled and pulled her close to him.  
"Read it to me."  
"Alright." She cleared her throat and started to read. "A rich man's wife became sick, and when she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside and said, 'Dear child, remain pious and good, and then our dear God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you.' With this she closed her eyes and died..."  
When she finished the tale she closed the book and set it down with their empty mugs.  
"Birds...pecked their eyes out..." he said and turned to Celestine. "Do muggle parents really read that to children?"  
"I asked Hermione the same question and she said that they do not, but there is something called a Disney version of the tale thats child friendly."  
"What's a Disney?"  
"I don't know, I didn't ask."  
George hummed, he bent down to kiss her hair, her forehead, nose and chin, leaving the lips for last. She smiled into the kiss and deepened it. His hands squeezed her waist and she moved to straddle him. His hands ventured under her skirt and caressed her ass before giving it a squeeze, she moaned against his lips and ground herself on him. His lips found her neck when the portrait swung open, Harry walked in and stepped back, surprised.  
"Oh! Sorry!"  
In embarrassment she got off George and picked the mugs up.  
"Its okay, I have to return these to the kitchen anyway." She left and hoped that walking would dull the ache between her thighs. 

 

The yule ball finally arrived.  
Angelina joined Celestine and Katie in their dorm room. They sat in a way that allowed Katie to do Angelina's makeup and for Celestine to do Katie's hair, her hair and makeup was already done. She kept her makeup in neutral pinks with a peach lip, her hair was a curled both loosely and tightly, part of her hair was done in a braid and added into the curls, and the rest curls were pinned up into a large updo. She left strands on the right side of her face to soften the look and added a little tiara head piece that she pinned down to keep secure. Her jewelry tonight was a thick diamond choker with matching bracelets, she wore several silver rings on her fingers, white gold and diamond earrings.  
Angelina wore hers down and Katie chose a messy updo.  
"Katie you still haven't told us who you're going with." Celestine said, putting the last pin in her hair.  
"Anthony Rickett."  
"Really? He's cute." She said, using a little bit of Sleekeazy's to keep her bangs in place.  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost 7:30."  
"We should dress." She said before getting off the bed. Angelina wore a simple dark purple slip dress, Katie wore a floaty teal dress.  
"I'm going to need someone's help with mine."  
"I got it." Angelina said. "Oh...my..."  
Celestine was standing in her powder blue a-line dress, the neckline was a sweetheart and the bodice was essentially just a corset, that was the reasoning for her needing help, the skirt was ruffled tulle fabric that fell to the floor and the bodice was covered in appliqué beading and crystals.  
Angelina laced her up.  
"George is going to die, when he sees you."  
"Oh I hope not, that would be must unfortunate."  
Angelina laughed. "There you go, all set."  
Celestine admired herself in the mirror before turning around to put her heels on, they looked like glass but weren't, the entire show was completely clear with silver embroidery all along the shoe.  
"Lets go knock them dead." Celestine said and the girls linked arms. 

Fred and George were downstairs waiting outside the great hall, attempting to make small talk with Anthony while they waited for the girls. Around them people started to murmur and their eyes were drawn to the stairs.  
Fred was the first one to see them descend the stairs, he tapped George on the shoulder and he turned around. His gaze was immediately on Celestine, as well as everyone else's, she looked like a queen with her hand maidens by her side. Her lips were pulled in a sly smirk.  
"I..." he had trouble finding words to say so he stumbled like a fool. "Wow..." he finally said. Celestine laughed and kissed his cheek. "I take it you like it then?"  
"You are by far the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."  
"Thank you Georgie."  
It was time for them to enter the hall and wait for the champions.  
The doors opened and the band started.  
"Oh, look at Hermione, she looks beautiful in blue." Celestine gushed to George as the champions entered the hall. "Green really does suit Harry, brings out his eyes."  
The champions took position to dance, they waltzed, her eyes were kept on Harry who looked unsure about his steps.  
Dumbledore and McGonagall began to dance and the others knew they were free to do so. Celestine pulled George along and they started to move, her dress flowed around her like water. 

After the first dance Dumbledore announced the Weird Sisters. Celestine turned to George excitedly and bounced on her toes.  
The band started to play "Do The Hippogriff."  
The couple went towards the back so they could dance. She almost bumped into Hermione a few times but they just laughed it off. Her brother attended the ball with Pansy who was in a light pink frilly dress, he didn't seem to be enjoying himself.  
"Dance." She mouthed to him and made motions for him to stand up, but he just sneered at his elder sister who struggled and paid attention to George again. Fred and Angelina freed themselves from the hoard and went to dance with them. Occasionally Celestine had to stop to pull up her bodice to keep her breasts in place, this little action was something George enjoyed. At the end of the song they took a break, Fred and George went to grab drinks and a few snacks, Celestine accepted the drink but denied the food.  
"I can't eat right now."  
"Why not?"  
"My dress is tight around my waist." She said referring to the corset of her bodice.  
"Thats why you're waist is so tiny."  
"Yes George, that's why my waist is so tiny." She said a tad sarcastically and looked over at Harry and Ron, who were moping at a table.  
"Well they seem to be enjoying themselves."  
She said standing up, George led her back to the dance floor for a slow song. They moved around in their own little circle, George's fingers trailed along the smooth pale skin of her back. She smiled contently and buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
They danced the night away, the clock chimed indicating midnight.  
"Merry Christmas George."  
"Merry Christmas Teeny."  
The chime of midnight also meant that the ball was over, so they walked hand in hand back to Gryffindor tower.  
He kissed her a few times before going up his separate staircase.  
Celestine smiled to herself, she did get George something for Christmas but she had another present in mind to give him. She slipped out of her dress and shoes before pulling on the short red little slip and matching dressing gown she bought, walking into the bathroom she undid her hair and let the pale curls fall down her back and shoulders.  
When she left the girls dormitory she passed a few girls, she said she was just going to read downstairs, they shrugged and left, when the door was shut she slipped inside the boys dorm and found the 6th years beds. George was already laying in his bed and seemed to be asleep. She hung her dressing gown on his bedpost before pulling the curtains and slipping inside. She took out her wand from the dressing gown pocket and whispered "muffliato."  
George woke up to her standing over him wearing nothing but a little silk slip that barely covered anything.  
"Merry Christmas Mr. Weasley." She whispered and he sat up, she crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips.  
"Do you like you're present? Its one of many."  
"I like it very much."  
"Good, aren't you going yo unwrap me?"  
"Gladly." He placed a kiss on her shoulder and pulled the straps down. Her slim fingers traveled under his shirt to pull it off.  
To her amusement his whole torso was covered in freckles and to her surprise he was toned, as a beater should be.  
Sucking in a breath he pulled the straps down so the little slip pooled around her navel, revealing her breasts to him, George thought them the perfect size, not small nor big, just enough to fill the palm of his hand. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, she moaned in response and bent down to kiss him. She started to roll her hips in circles, feeling him harden under her. She smiled against his lips and tugged at the strings of his pants, he caught her wrist and looked her in the eyes.  
"Are you sure you want this?"  
"Yes." She answered truthfully. He let her continue, when her hand wrapped around his cock he shivered at the coolness of her fingers. She started to pump him slowly, breathing against his lips. A moan escaped him and he kissed her roughly, moving them so he was on top and she was under him, he discarded his pants entirely and pulled the slip off her body to admire her fully.  
"So beautiful." He whispered. Bending down he captured her left breast with his mouth and palmed the right with his hand, he kissed, sucked and bit each one until she was a mess, writhing under him, he moved his hand down her torso and cupped her pussy with his hand making her gasp and thrust her hips up, her juices leaked onto his palm and he started moving his hand up and down before one finger circled her clit and he slipped the same finger inside her, he continued this sweet torture until she was begging for him.  
"Please George...please, please I need you."  
Her skin was flushed pink and her eyes were black now, not a sliver of grey was visible.  
"Are you absolutely sure?" He asked again, moving to hover over her, his cock rested on her inner thigh, she moved her hips desperately and nodded.  
"Yes, yes I am, I'm absolutely sure, please just..." she let out a sharp gasp as he slid into her. "Oh..." he buried himself to the hilt and waited for her to become accustomed to his size before he started to move, slowly first before setting a comfortable pace. Celestine thought this was the greatest thing she ever feel, him sliding in and out of her in such a delicious way, she lost the ability to form a proper sentence but kept mumbling things like "good" and "feel" and "so" while she touched him, George bent down to kiss her deeply. Her heart felt like it was going to explode and her breath was in short supply and kept coming out in wheezes mixed with moans. She was grateful for the muffliato charm, no one could hear what was going on and she was thankful for the curtains, no one could see what was going on this Christmas morning.  
The muscles in her abdomen started to clench and the pleasure was growing to be to much for her to process, George started to speed up in a frenzied pace, letting out growls and moans of his own. Just him muttering how good she was against her neck was enough for her to cum, her legs spasmed around his hips and she moved her own in a frenzy, toes curling, fingernails clawing at his back.  
George to found his own release, spilling out onto the bedsheets. He collapsed beside her and she moved to lay her head on his chest, no words where immediately said, they took their time, he just traced patterns onto her shoulder and kissed her forehead before he said it, "I love you."  
Her heart seemed to flip in her chest and warmth enveloped her body.  
"I love you too." She whispered before sleep took them both.


End file.
